He's back, with a surprise! On Hiatus
by Kurokarin
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki went missing over a year ago. he is found with two infants, a girl and a boy, and with the Primera Espada. he has a surprise waiting for them! warning IchigoxMale M-rated for later chapters. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Ichigo's return

Karakura Town seemed to be the same peaceful, calm town the towns-people thought it was. Now with Ichigo Kurosaki missing, hollows have been showing up even more frequently. Zennosuke Kurumadani – the soul reaper that was situated in the little town - was having a hard time trying to cleanse the souls of those god damn forsaken hollows.

"Good Morning, Tsuchinamazu!" the shinigami cried. He slammed the circular blade into the ground. The shards of spiritual pressure that was created was sent upwards, impaling the hollows straight in the head. They vanished shortly after. A senkaimon opened above the afro haired shinigami, causing him to get distracted. "Kuchiki-san! Abarai-fukutaichou! What are you doing here?"

"We got sent by sou-taichou. There are too many hollows showing up here. So we are going to help for the night!" the red haired one replied. They all departed in different directions, to fight those creatures that terrorises the world of the living.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo Kurosaki's physical body came home from school. It was Kon and not Ichigo truly. Kon was occupying Ichigo's body while he was away.

"IIIICHIIIGOOOO!" cried his over enthusiastic father, as he entered the living room. Naturally Kon dodged the attack and gave him his fist. It just sent him into the wall, leaving a dent in the wall behind them.

"I'll be up in my room!" he states before retreating up to his bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryuu, Chad and Orihime all pitched up at Urahara Shōten. They stood in front for a minute before entering the little sweet shop situated in an alley way.

"Urahara-san! Urahara-san!" called the orange haired girl. The cheerily shop-keeper popped his head out of the back of the small looking shop.

"Ahh, what brings you to my shop on this lovely divine day?" asks Urahara Kisuke in his cheerful, care-free demeanour; hiding part of his face with his always present fan. He already guessed as to why they were here; so he nodded his head, gesturing them to follow him into the back. They were taken to the same room they always went to. "So, here about Kurosaki-san then?" he asked in a more serious tone then just moments before.

"We wanted to know if you knew anything new, about his whereabouts?" asked Uryuu.

"No!" he stated simply. It was always this answer. "We haven't heard anything." He added. They all sighed. Ichigo has been gone for over a year, no word from him or his family. The three of them were worried for his safety, not to mention most of the soul society plus people in the world of the living. No one knew how he went missing or who took him but knew why. It was simple. It is because of him vast amount of spiritual pressure. Ichigo is a valuable asset to both sides, evil and good. Suddenly everyone got shook by the amount of spiritual pressure that had appeared out of nowhere, it then disappeared as quickly as it came.

"What the hell was that?" Yoruichi appeared out of nowhere. Yoruichi, being in her human form, looked towards the door with a very suspicious look. Unanticipatedly, a very familiar spiritual pressure fluxed. "You don't think that's him?" she asked directly at the blonde shopkeeper. He shrugged to answer her.

"Oi, Urahara! We need help!" Renji's voice appeared. Urahara looked at everyone before exiting the room to help the vice-captain. When Urahara approached the two shinigami's, his eyes widened in shock, relief and horror. He saw Ichigo, two small children and an Espada. The two small children were in the arms of the espada behind Renji and Rukia. One of them had silver hair, a colour to match that of the moon illuminating in a cloudless sky; while the other had soft chestnut coloured hair. The both appeared to be sleeping.

"Bring them with you and follow me! Tessai get the room ready for healing." He called out. He went to the back of the shop and down the corridor. He found himself face-to-face with a black door. He opened it before entering. He motioned Renji and the espada to follow him in. Renji put Ichigo down, on something that looked similar to a futon; it clearly wasn't. As Renji was being ushered out of the room, the espada - who was Coyote Starrk and Lilinette Gingerbuck – sat down in the corner near the door; each holding a child in their arms.

"If you don't mind my asking, but who are you? And why are you here in a shop full of soul reapers who could kill you?" Urahara asked carefully, while hooking up the unconscious boy to monitors.

"I am Coyote Starrk, Primera espada. And this is Lilinette Gingerbuck, also Primera! We are solely here to protect Kurosaki-sama and Prince and Princess." Urahara looked upon them carefully before asking his next question.

"By 'Prince and Princess' I'm guessing to say those two, in your arms?"

"Your guess is correct!" Starrk replied before yawning. The younger female of the two sighed, before noticing that the silver haired child woke up. "She's up. I thought they'd be up long ago" the child looked up at Lilinette, unfazed by her presence. She raised her tiny hand up in the air, clenching them; hoping that Lilinette would play with her. She finally turned her head away from the blonde, to recognise her surroundings. Everything seemed unfamiliar to her. She wasn't used to the scenery change. She started to cry as Lilinette tried her best to comfort her. She never had to do this; Ichigo was normally awake to sort them out.

"What's up with her, Starrk?" she asked annoyed.

"She's probably hungry. She has been asleep. Now that she is awake, I think we should wake him up for his feed too. They haven't eaten in over five hours!" he replied in rather short and simple sentences. As if on cue, the male of the two was now awake. He started to babble slightly, which somehow calmed down his twin sister. Ichigo awoke from his former state.

"Where are they? Are they safe? They are not hurt are they?" he questioned Starrk, though not being able to see him.

"Kurosaki-sama, they are fine. They are just a bit agitated but fine all the same." He said in a lazy manor.

"Hat-n-clogs, get off me! I want to see them, I want to make sure for myself!" he went off in a slight rage, releasing some of his spiritual pressure. This agitated the twins even more, to which they started crying again. Urahara and Starrk sighed while Lilinette started to get annoyed again.

"What's the odd spiritual pressure?" Urahara suddenly asked.

"Urm, that's the twins! They've been able to do that since they were born. I never thought anything different about it because I have been in Hueco Mundo, so I thought it was normal." Ichigo answered first. He scratched his head in thought. "Anyway, can I have them by me? They need feeding, they are hungry."

"Kurosaki-san, you can't do it by yourself. Actually you shouldn't do that at all. Espada-san, could you call Inoue-san and Kuchiki-san here for me please?" the blonde shopkeeper asked, going back to his playful and carefree demeanour. A vein appeared on Ichigo's head, almost like he was going to pounce on him for even suggested it. Urahara took the silver haired child out of the female's arm, while Starrk placed the chestnut haired child into Ichigo's arms.

"Hello, how are you? You're fine, yes you are!" Ichigo cooed at the defenceless child.

"You're such a natural with kids, Ichigo!" he watched Ichigo play with the child. "One question I want to ask. They are your kid's right?" Ichigo nodded in reply. "If they are yours, how come he resembles Aizen?" he asked slowly, regretting he ever asked it now.

"Well, that's because they are his kids too. He's their father!" The orange haired boy answered through his teeth.

"He's their father? But how is that even possible?"

"He drugged me for a while, way before he captured me! He was able to make me conceive these two. He then said the next time we were to try to mo…" there was a knock before two female people entered.

"Ahh, Kuichiki-san! Inoue-san! Could you please feed the twins, I would like to speak to Ichigo alone?"

"But do you have any bottles or baby formulae?" Orihime-san asked

"Ahh, good thinking! Inoue go out and buy some."

"Hai! I will, we will look after these cute babies, won't we Rukia?" Rukia looked warily at her before nodded slightly.

Rukia took, the now calm child, out of Ichigo's arms carefully, slightly scared as she has no experience with kids this small.

"Out of interest, what are their names?" Rukia asked as she gazed at the child, who seemed to be babbling cheerfully.

"His name is Tensa, and her name is Tsukiko Yuki!" he replied before Rukia and Kisuke walked out of the room. While Ichigo lied back, waiting for the ex-shinigami to come back; Orihime went out to buy food for the twins.

Rukia followed closely behind Urahara, watching the chestnut coloured kid. He is so innocent. The door in front of Urahara, as he came face-to-face with Yoruichi.

"Aah, you scared me Yoruichi-san!" he said smiling at her, before looking back down at, the now, sleeping child.

"I was coming to find you, to ask if you felt an odd spiritual pressure. Familiar but odd!" she told him in a stern voice. It was only when Rukia came into view with the babbling baby, did Yoruichi notice the two new beings. "Who are they?"

"Well, yes I did and I can tell you who it was. It was these two young…infants. And these two are Tensa and Tsukiko Yuki Kurosaki!" Urahara replied to the purple haired woman, standing in front of him. "Could some arrange the cushions in a way so I can lay the babies down, comfortably."

Yoruichi took a couple of the cushions and placed them down, in the corner at the back of the room. Urahara put down the sleeping Tensa, on the cushions, while Rukia sat next to them playing with Tsukiko. The espada went straight to them, sitting down beside them protectively.

"Look after them properly, or Ichigo will have your neck!"

Urahara went back to the small medical room with the black door. He looked at, the now annoyed, teen. The teen put a hand to his mouth, Urahara quickly gave him a bucket; seeing as he didn't want to clean up the contents of Ichigo's stomach.

"Eh, Kurosaki-san! While scanning you, I found something odd. Your pregnant again, in your second trimester, about 5 and a half months." Urahara told him. "And how old are the twins?"

"No wonder I've been feeling like this. And they are about five months old, give or take!"

"How is that possible?"

"Well Aizen did say that the next time I get pregnant it will only take three months for the baby to develop fully." He instantly put a hand to his stomach.

"Ah, well you're free to go! But I do want to check on the twins later to see how they are doing!" Ichigo nodded at the blond.

He exits the room with Urahara not to far behind. He slides the door open to see everyone there. He looks awkwardly at everyone seeing as he hasn't seen them in over a year. He immediately spots his daughter and son to which he rushes over to. Suddenly all types of questions were thrown to him.

"Where have you been?"

"Are you okay?"

"How come you have an actual Espada here with you?"

"Who exactly are the kids?"

"What are they to you? Urahara said 'Kurosaki' after announcing their names?"

"Leave the poor boy alone. He's tired from his 'long' journey."

"Nah, Hat-n-Clogs, I'll tell them. They are clearly in the dark about the situ...!" Ichigo said before putting a hand to his mouth and flash-stepping away. Just as he did this Orihime walked back in, with bags in her hands.

"He's alright, isn't he?" Urahara nodded at Yoruichi's question. As soon as Ichigo entered the door, Orihime pounced on him, hugging him as tight as she could. As soon as she let go she smiled at him.

"You okay, Kurosaki-kun? Kisuke asked the vulnerable teen.

"Well for now!" Ichigo answered leaning against the wall to re-gain his balance. Before walking towords his twins. "Now to answer your questions from before. I am fine to an extent. I have been at Hueco Mundo all this time. When we were on our mission to rescue Inoue, I was captured! That is why they stopped fight you lot and were able to come home safely. This is Coyote Starrk and Lilinette Gingerbuck, Primera Espada. These two helped me escape from that god forsaken place, they've also gone against Aizen. While I was there, no even before that, Aizen had drugged me with some sort of chemical. Now the use of the drug is to be able to create an artifical yet effective..." He gulped as he came to the most uncomfortable part of his story. "I was able to conceive these two precious beings. I even have the scars to prove it." He lifted the shirt to reveal the scars on his abdomen. By the site of the scar the rest of the gasped or winced – well apart from Urahara, Yoruichi and the Espada. "They are my kids and I am their mother!" he finished. They looked at him, in eother shock or amazement.

"He did that to you?" Rukia asked, still unable to comprehend what had happened to her friend. Ichigo nodded in answer.

"It's not safe, Kurosaki-sama. We need to get you and the Prince and Princess out of here!" Starrk said out of the blue.

"Sama, hey? Your more important than them. They see you as more important?" Renji erupted into laughter.

"Yes, seeing as I was their masters consort" Ichigo replied in utter disgust, yet in a calm manner. He didn't want his bad emotions rubbing off on the innocent twins. This made Renji shut up very quickly. Normally if he was made, he would show it.

"Renji, Rukia. Would you go to soul society and inform them about Ichigo. Tell them that he will be coming through with me, Primera Espada – not to be alarmed, they won't do anything without Ichigo's permission – and two unexpected arrivals" Urahara told them. They complied straight away. Kisuke went out the room, the two of the followed. He went down to the huge underground training area. He opened up a senkaimon to let them pass through. They were gone in a matter of seconds. He waited down there, for a hell butterfly to allow them access. As he was waiting, Ichigo and the Espada came down the ladder carefully – each with a sleeping child in their hands.

"Will they be safe going through that, Hat-n-Clogs?" the worried mother asked

"Don't worry Ichigo. They were born in the spirit realm. They will be fine and un-harmed!" the shopkeeper replied. A few seconds later a senkaimon opened up. A hell butterfly entered, announcing 'You have full access to come to Soul Society. However Kurosaki Ichigo and his company will be placed in squad 13. Ukitake-taichou will be awaiting your arrival. Kisuke Urahara, you will come to squad 1 upon your arrival!' Another five hell butterflies entered, allowing them to go through.

First fanfic on Bleach hope you like it so far. Review for me please!


	2. Seireitei

Just to make things a bit clear to you lot, Ichigo is still male. I haven't changed him to be female completely as I find it ruins his character a bit.

xxxxxxxx

They arrived at seireitei, just outside the thirteenth squad barracks. As soon as they arrived, Urahara had sped off in the other direction heading towards the first squad. The five of them were greeted by Rukia and her captain, Ukitake-taichou.

"Ahh Kurosaki-san, long time" the captain greeted before going into a coughing fit.

"Hey, Taichou! Are you alright?" Rukia asked her captain.

"I'm fine." The white haired guy said, brushing it off as a simple cough. "Come, follow me. We'll take you to your room" he started to walk towards the entrance of the barracks. Rukia followed behind; however Ichigo looked warily before advancing any further. Starrk noticed his uneasiness and the slight change in his undetected reiatsu. Even though Ichigo was able to conceal his reiatsu from everyone – including Head-captain Yamamoto – Starrk was able to sense it no matter what. He was the only one out of the whole Espada to be able to do this, thus why he was chosen to protect Ichigo and the twins.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-sama. You're fine. If anything should happen, I'll be here to protect you and the Prince and Princess!" he told Ichigo, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. They moved forward, following the two shinigami. Ichigo noticed Tsukiko had awoken. Ichigo smiled at her as they entered the barracks. As soon as they had, a lot of people started cheering. They were cheering, why were they cheering? Ichigo had been gone for over a year, had two children, pregnant with another, sharing the same father who happened to be Aizen and he had an Espada with him. He just didn't get it. Why the hell were they like this? Well it's better than them having sheer intent of wanting to kill you.

"Ichigo, hurry up!" Rukia said, waiting impatiently for him. He did what he was told. They walked down the complex corridors, before seeing the white haired captain standing in front of a door.

"Kurosaki-san! You will be staying here for now, while we figure out what to do now that you have returned." T-shirt informed him. They had taken him to a room. Within the room there was a bed near the far side of the room and two cots. One of them had a pink and purple cover while the other had a green and blue one. A couple of feet behind the cots were a pair of glass doors. Ichigo looked out to see a bit of green land. He smiled

"Thanks Jūshirō" Ichigo told him. "This is perfect. Something for them to play with." He mumbled the last part to himself. He moved towards the blue and green cot and placed the sleeping Tensa in it.

"Unohana-taichou will come by soon to check you over. We want to make sure you are able to fight in the final battle, seeing as you are the only one who can defeat Aizen" Ichigo flinched at the mere mention of his name. By the time the dark haired female finished talking, the white haired captain had disappeared. He most likely went to his room to rest.

"Hey, Starrk! I'm bored. I want to do something. Starrk, play with me!" Lilinette said to the other half of her. Starrk ignored her question before handing the babbling girl to her 'mother.' He then headed towards the cots, sitting down in front of them and closing his eyes.

"No I'm tired!" he replied lazily.

"But Starrrrrk. You never want to play anymore. You're no fun!" she turned her back to him, pouting.

"Forget about him, Lilinette. Come play with Tsukiko!" Ichigo told her. Her face lit up, after being rejected by Starrk. She bounced towards the orange haired male. "Sit down on the bed before you play with her." He told her gently. She did as she was told. She sat on the bed; Ichigo placed the small infant between her legs. "How…how has everyone been? Here and back home?" he asked Rukia softly, who was still in the room. She was jolted from her thoughts, at the sudden question and how close he was to her.

"Everyone here has been…okay!" she thought carefully before carrying on. "A lot of people here have been worried about you and what might have happened. They don't know how those two occurred; they just knew that you were a parent." She told him. Again she looked as if she wanted to say something but was reluctant to say anything.

"Rukia, there's something that you're not telling me. Why don't you just spit it out already?" Ichigo said, using that all too familiar tone he normally uses while arguing with he. He didn't bother looking at her, instead watching the small Espada playing with the lively infant.

"Okay fine, but you won't like it. Sou-taichou thought you were dead. You hadn't shown up in the world of the living nor did you show up here in seireitei and you had been missing for over a year now. We…well a couple of people went back to Hueco Mundo about four months back to see if you were still there. They felt nothing at all. Your spiritual pressure was not present. So seeing as it was not there, Sou-taichou wanted to somehow blow up the primary building where Aizen was known to be residing." She told him gently. Ichigo's expression changed completely. "Your father knew about your rescue mission, but didn't tell your sisters. He didn't want them to deal with your…possible death. He also knows about Kon. Kon, while you being away, has been occupying your body. That way you were there, but not there at the same time. Oh during that time, I got promoted to vice-captain." She added the last part with a small smile.

"Well that's good I think. Vice-captain, hey? What did you do to deserve that?" he asked her playfully.

"Well, you know this and that. What does it matter anyway? It's none of your business!" she yelled at him. 'Waaah!" a gust of spiritual pressure accompanied the cry of the once sleeping Tensa.

"Rukia; Tensa was sleeping. Why'd you shout? I was only being playful. You've woken him up!" Ichigo told her off, slightly annoyed at her for waking the sleeping child. The orange haired walked up to the cot. Rukia followed him towards the crying Tensa.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. Here let me play with him for a while." She picked up Tensa and placed him in her arms in a comfortable way. She held him gently, swaying her arms back and forth. He seemed to like it, his crying ceased. Ichigo sat down besides Lilinette, taking the child from her.

"You can play with her in a bit I just need to feed her." He told her. He nodded reluctantly, but went to get the attention of Starrk. She continued to babble but louder as she had the attention of her 'mother.'

"Ma…Ma…Mama!" everyone looked at the lively child. They were surprised at what she had just said. She's only five months old. She had said her first word. "Mama! Mama!" she repeated herself. As she did, she wriggled around excitedly, expelling a large amount of spiritual pressure. Just as she did, her brother copied her – giving an equally large amount off.

"Bloody hell, Ichigo! I didn't know they had that much inside of them. She might end up like you. And she called you 'Mama!' Ichigo she knows who you are. She recognises you as her mother."

"I…I know!" that's all Ichigo could form. He was still too shocked, still trying to comprehend what his daughter had just said. The tall white haired captain came flying into the room. He was coughing violently. He fell to the floor, sitting against the wall.

"Is everyone okay?" the captain asked looking around trying to find the cause of the odd, unknown reiatsu.

"Taichou, you shouldn't be up. You need to rest!" Rukia scolded her captain. He just looked at her with a smile.

"I was worried. I thought some intruder had somehow got into the barracks. I thought you were in trouble!" the captain replied to her, still coughing, but not as bad as before.

"Don't worry about that spiritual pressure, Jūshirō. It was only the twins. She was excited that she was able to say 'Mama!' And he was just playing the usual game they normally play when they raise their spiritual pressure. They try to win but expelling the largest amount." Ichigo replied, reassuring Jūshirō. He was smiling.

"Now that I think about it, Ichigo; I can't feel you reiatsu!" Rukia interrupted.

"Now that you say that, Rukia; I can't either!" the captain agreed

"Well I guess I should say this now rather than later. When I got kidnapped while saving Inoue, he forced me to hide my spiritual pressure. If I didn't do as he says I was to be tortured. I was tortured every single day, for a couple of hours, before Aizen got all sorry and 'took care of me.' I couldn't take the torture any more, it was horrible, and I gave in to him. He trained me to hide it which I did. He did this through most of my pregnancy! Seeing as Starrk was the only one who could sense it when I was hiding it, he was assigned to look after me. Now when the search party came about four months back, Aizen told me not to let any out or he was going to take away the twins from me. I couldn't let that happen, there was no way I was going to let that happen. There was no way I was going to let that bastard influence them in any way. Now I'm used to not expelling my spiritual pressure. I could show you how much I have come to obtain while training with him. He says I match the head captain's amount."

"Show me!" the all too familiar voice erupted. Ichigo had slight horror to his face, as he scrambled back on the bed.

"Kenpachi. Wha…what are yo…!" he started before getting interrupted by Jūshirō.

"Ahh, Unohana taichou!" he greeted the female captain. She had just saved the teens life.

"Would you please come with me, Ichigo? Urahara-san just told me something interesting about your condition." She said. Just before Ichigo could reply, he flash stepped into the garden. He was bent over, vomiting once again. He stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. As soon as he came back, Unohana gave Ichigo a smile. Now it wasn't your average smile that you would your friends but more of a if-you-don't-come-with-me-now-you're-dead sort of smile. Ichigo nodded at her. Even though Unohana-taichou was scary, being with her seemed a lot less life threatening.

"Starrk, you stay here! No one will kill you, and I forbid you to do anything to anyone, understand?" Ichigo sternly told him. He nodded at him before opening one lazy eye to make sure everything was okay. Ichigo nudged his head towards Rukia, motioning for her follow him. Before he took a step forward, he picked up the silver haired girl. They walked fairly quickly, although they didn't use shunpō as Ichigo reckons it will agitate the twins a lot. They finally arrived at the fourth squad, after stars from the other shinigami. Unohana showed Ichigo to a room that had a bed and various hospital equipment in it.

"Just wait in here; I need to go get some other stuff. It's better in here rather than in the infirmary. It gives you privacy to what we will conduct." She told him. "I'll be back in a minute!" she added smiling, before leaving the room. The two shinigami were left in complete and utter silence. It was then that Ichigo looked around the room to pick out any other detail about it. The colours of the walls were a puse colour with a bellflower on the wall. About a minute later Unohana-taichou came back carrying a bag. She set it down beside the bed. She went out again, to do god knows what. Ichigo looked at the equipment that was in there. There was a lot of it that he had no clue what the hell it was.

"Don't worry Ichigo. The equipment is safe, I volunteered to test it out." a very familiar voice said.

"Hanatarō!" Ichigo said startling the boy-ish looking shinigami. He almost dropped what he was holding.

"Ichigo! Don't do that, if I dropped it Unohana-taichou would kill me, literally!" Hanatarō playfully, yet seriously told him off. "Who are these two, lively guys?" he asked studying them carefully

Pointing to Rukia's arms, Ichigo said "That is Tensa!" he then looked down at the infant in his own arms "And this is Tsukiko." Ichigo added. All of the people present in the room felt a very high gust of reiatsu. There is only one person that has that amount who would ever follow Ichigo. "Kenpachi! What does he want with me?" he muttered quietly to himself. As soon as he had finished muttering, the twins started crying. As a result of them crying; they both released their reiatsu, shielding – not only themselves – but also the people who were holding them. Instantly Starrk came to their side, shielding them with his own allowing the twins to calm down a bit.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-sama?" the male asked, standing protectively in front of them.

"Yer I'm fine! And I told you not to leave that room!" Ichigo told him off for obeying orders.

"I felt yours and their distress. To come to you, I had to disobey orders." Starrk replied in lazy, slightly dead sounding monotone voice. Just then the female captain entered the room for a finally time.

"Kurosaki-san, please place the twins on the bed first. I would like to check them over to make sure they are definitely okay!" He did as he was told. He didn't want to be murdered by her. Once they were both placed down, Rukia and Ichigo moved away from the bed. As soon as they did, a white gooey substance poured out of them.

"Ichigo, raise your reiatsu. Maybe it will help calm them down a bit. You, don't go anywhere near them." Rukia said, redirecting the last part to Starrk. They did as they were told. Ichigo raised his spiritual pressure, creating a barrier around the room. They glowed in a deep crimson reiatsu before everything cleared. They were happily babbling away, unaware of what had just happened. Just then Kisuke came in, breaking through the reiatsu barrier that was put up.

"I see it's started to happen!" he simply said. He turned to face Starrk. "This was a part of Aizen's plans, wasn't it?" he asked

"No it wasn't. However, he did know about this!" Starrk replied, calmly. Ichigo, only now, decided to go to the twins to see exactly what had happened. He saw familiar markings upon their faces. They were coloured in the same crimson colour from before. He saw the markings of his newly formed hollow mask. On Tsukiko, crimson red lines covered her whole face. Three thick crimson lines started from the edge of her hair and met at the bridge of her nose. There was another two just under her eye. This mirrored to the other side of her face. In the middle of her head about an inch above her nose, was an eye. It was a very creepy looking eye. Ichigo saw the back of her right hand, where the same eye was branded but instead of a full one, there only resided half of it. Ichigo tore his attention away from the babbling female and looked at the male. He, too, had crimson red lines going down his face. The line went from the top right of his head, across and over his eye. It was a pretty thick line. It continued down to as far as Ichigo could see; which wasn't very far. This mirrored to the left side of his face. Tensa also had an eye in the middle of his forehead. It looked as creepy as the one on Tsukiko. Ichigo happened to look down to see half an eye on his hand. It would fit perfectly to the other half on his twin sister's hand. Yet his was on his left hand and not his right. The twins looked at each other, before they carried on babbling utter nonsense.

"What the hell has happened to them? What did that bastard to? Hat-n-Clogs, Starrk you two know more than any of us. Would you care to share the news?" Ichigo's rage started to rise. You could see the anger, the rage, the worry present in the young 'mother's' eyes, yet his face was totally calm.

"Well they've somehow taken hollowfication to a whole new level. One to where the fixtures of the mask are permanently on their faces. It seems that they have full access to their hollow powers." Urahara had started off. "Also spiritually aware humans, shinigami, and hollows will be able to see them. But I think ordinary humans might just see them as scars." Urahara finished

"What did you mean by 'It's started' or something like that?" Ichigo asked, still confused.

"Well when you were brought to me, I did blood work on the twins to make sure they weren't sick. That is when it showed that they had hollow DNA mixed with human and shinigami DNA too. It was like they were dormant, waiting for something to awaken those powers. I knew it was going to happen but I didn't think it would happen this quick and this soon."

"When they were first checked at Hueco Mundo, it was shown. Although it wasn't part of Aizen's plans. He didn't know this would happen. He did tell me, but I decided not to tell you. I didn't want you to worry about them until it was necessary for you to know about it. I am sorry, Ichigo-sama!" Starrk told him, bowing his head in shame.

"Starrk, it's alright. At least he didn't do this to them. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I would have gone and got myself caught if it meant that I had the chance to kill him." the orange head replied, sighing a relieved sigh.

"I'm glad!" Rukia exclaimed. "We don't want you going back there, for him to resume where he left off. Plus we don't want you hurt. You need to be able to fight for, not only for your sake but for their sakes too." Ichigo shrugged it off. They all turned back to Unohana, except for Kisuke. He was looking at Ichigo. When he realized what he was doing he turned his head away. Unohana had both hands above Tsukiko, her hands glowing a bright orangy-yellow colour.

"They are both fine. They are not harmed in any way. However I am slightly worried but amazed at how much understanding they have about reiatsu. They seem to be like you, Kurosaki-san. They can expel a large amount of spiritual pressure without getting tired in anyway whatsoever." she replied with a friendlier smile than before. "I am going to talk to Sou-taichou about it though, see what he says about the situation." A hell butterfly came through the open door, it went straight to Rukia. She held out her index finger and she let it settle there.

"Guys I have to go. Taichou wants me for some reason!" she informed them before flash-stepping away from the room. This left Ichigo, the twins, Kisuke, Starrk, and Unohana-taichou.

"You're next, Kurosaki-san!" she told him. As he went towards the bed, with his arms out-stretched, his path was blocked by the two older men. Ichigo looked at them; a slight blush appeared on his face. He looked away quickly, before either of them noticed. When he turned his attention back towards the bed, no one was there. He heard quiet babbling from his right; he turned his head to the source of the noise. He saw the silver haired girl in the arms of Kisuke, and the chestnut haired boy in the arms of his saviour. The already present blush, increased in colour; turning it into a darker shade of red. He turned his head once again. Ichigo made his way towards the bed, where he was instructed to lay down. He did as he was told, for the fear that the captain might kill him if he was to do something wrong. The teens eyes fluttered close; as his eyes were closed, the female captain had her hands about twenty centimetres above his body, mimicking what she had down to the twins earlier. She was assessing the damage that was inflicted before choosing the right method of healing him effectively.

"I couldn't heal him, there were...odd complications!" he turned his head towards Starrk, almost as if he was blaming him for not being able to heal the boy. Then again that isn't strictly false either. Starrk's tired expression didn't waver at the comment that was made even though he knew the comment was directed at him. Urahara sighed, before looking at the orange haired teen again. He couldn't help it; he's felt like this since the first meeting. The day he found Ichigo half dead on the floor, with his temporarily shinigami powers were fading.

"I've healed all your internal injuries. I found obstruction in his abdomen, but I'm guessing it's what you told me about, Urahara-san. I would like to your external injuries before healing them, I just want to document them. Isane, could you bring in the ultrasound machine here please?" she called towards the door. A couple of minutes later, the vice-captain of the fourth squad, came into the room with a rather big machine. It was brought over to the side of the bed that Unohana was standing on. "Kurosaki-san, this is going to be a little bit cold. Just hold on!" she warned him, still the teen kept his eyes shut. Unohana squeezed a transparent blue gel onto the teen's abdomen. She used the flat surfaced probe to move the gel around and see what was going on inside. "Just turn to your side, Kurosaki-San." She told him. He did as he was asked. "Ahh there it is. It seems your six months pregnant." It was followed by a sound that every mother wanted to hear, 'duh-dum' 'duh-dum.' It was the all too important heartbeat.

"A strong heartbeat, it seems!" Urahara stated, grinning his head off. It was only then did Ichigo open his eyes.

"Is…'it' alright?" The teen asked slightly excited, although he was apprehensive and didn't know what to think. He had only found out he was pregnant with his third child. He didn't know whether to love the child or to hate it. He absolutely hated the twins at first; he knew that it was a part of Aizen too.

"The baby is fine, Kurosaki-San. Now you said 'it'; do you want to know what the sex is?" It looked like Ichigo was thinking hard about it. Did he want to know what the sex was or did he want to wait. That's the question the asked himself. He looked at Urahara and Starrk. They both understood what he was asking and answered him.

"It's up to you, Ichigo"

"It's up to you, Ichigo-sama" The two of them said together. Ichigo looked back at Unohana, ready with his answer.

"Well, it's a boy! Congratulations!" Unohana-taichou replied. Ichigo frowned at the news, but suddenly smiled; noticing that Urahara was giving him a questioning look. He looked away from the blonde shop keeper. "Kurosaki-San, could you sit up and lift your t-shirt up." He did what he was told. She frowned at what she found. There were bruises running down his back creeping round his front; there were healed scars were evident too. She touched the bruised skin, it looked slightly tender too.

"Ow! That hurts." Ichigo scowled at her.

"You two out of here, now!" The captain told them sternly

"Go back to the thirteenth squad. Stay there till I come back. Do you understand?" Ichigo informed them before they left.

xxxxxxxx

"I never did get to ask you, but how was he when he was, you know, captured." Urahara asked, wondering how the teen had been. You could hear the concern in his voice.

"Well he was very reluctant on doing anything. He just stayed shut in his bedroom all day long. He was cold and pissed off at everyone. No one understood him; neither did they know what he was going through. He was tortured a lot. He was tortured before, during and after his first pregnancy. He couldn't take it. His body is bruised constantly; those bruises on his body now have been there for a while now. He started to trust me, warm up to me. I was there watching over him, making sure he was unharmed. He talked to me about many things. In a stupid way, I felt honoured." He smiled. "As time went on, I felt sorry for him and it started to hurt me in a way I didn't like. I decided to help him in some way. By this time, Aizen had pissed me off greatly by the way he was treating Ichigo-sama. I don't know what, but something made me think that once Aizen had achieved his goal, he would get rid of us. So to benefit the both of us, I decided to help him escape!" He replied with his full answer. "I don't want to ask and I know it's none of my business; but do you like the kid?" Starrk stopped walking when he asked. He looked at the former 12th captain, waiting for an answer he already knew.

"What makes you say that, Espada-San?" the blonde questioned, shock written all over his face. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head with a free hand.

"I saw the way you were watching him, back in there in the hospital room. And I could hear the concern in your voice when you asked your initial question!" the look that he gave the blonde, went from slight excitement to slight annoyance. He looked like he didn't want anyone to get close to Ichigo; he didn't want anyone to betray him.

"I guess you got me! I do… like him. I can't help it. He's been away for so long, I was a complete wreck. I've been so worried. If I could take up that offer Ichigo proposed earlier, I would get myself caught to kill the bastard. But I can't. I've seen his shikai. I can't do anything." He replied with a pained expression. Starrk smiled slightly before resuming on walking.

"I'll protect Ichigo-sama, while he fights. I haven't seen the release of his zanpakutō. Besides why can't you help? What's so special about its abilities that you can't help? And why is everyone relying on Ichigo-sama to defeat him?" Starrk came out with the sudden questions.

"Well his zanpakutō's ability is complete hypnosis. He can control all five senses. I, and most of the others here, cannot defeat him. He showed us his shikai roughly round 12o odd years ago. The effect of this can take decades for you to be free. Well it depends on how much he's used it and how much you've seen it. I can't be sure that I have been free. So I, and the others, can't really help with potentially hurting someone." The same pained expression was evident again. You knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I won't tell Ichigo-sama. However if you do anything to hurt him, God help you!" Starrk says as they reached the barracks.

"Starrk you're back! You left me here all on my own." Lilinette yelled almost jumping on the Espada. She noticed the baby boy in his arms. "How is the Prince and Princess?"

"They are both fine. Although the captain did say that she is worried about their spiritual pressure."

"What do you mean worried about their spiritual pressure?" The hardly clothed arrancar asked.

"Their level of being able to expel the amount they can without being tired. And their level of understanding and how they are able to control it. She says they shouldn't be able to do that yet. They're not mature enough to be able to do so."

"But isn't that a good thing? Ne, Starrk?" she turned her attention to the dark haired male.

"It is but they shouldn't be able to!" Starrk started to tell her.

"I've met a lot of kids that live here with a high spiritual pressure release. They aren't able to control it even though they have the help they need. They are not mature enough to control their spiritual pressure. It's like these two have a high enough understanding to know that if they let their reiatsu loose, they and their mother are in immediate danger. However they can't control it when they are really happy or really sad, almost like they have to let it out. The blonde one explained. He looked down at the child he was holding. He was cradling her protectively, like it was his own flesh and blood, like the kid belonged to him.

"Mama!" she cooed quietly. His smiled turned into a frown. You could tell he was hurting deeply inside. "Mam…ma?" she asked when the blonde didn't reply. What could he say to her? He didn't want to lie to her, nor did he want to deceive her. And he didn't want to betray Ichigo. Her happy expression suddenly turned to an angry one. She started crying, her spiritual pressure poured out of her. Kisuke quickly put up a barrier of his own reiatsu, surround the room. This only set of her brother. He copied her actions.

"It feels different, their spiritual pressure!" Lilinette stated.

"That's because their hollow powers have awakened, permanently; like ours. That's why it feels so different. They've gone far beyond anyone thought they could do. Even Aizen didn't anticipate that this would happen!" the Espada told her.

xxxxxxx

Elsewhere in Hueco Mundo

Aizen was sitting in his throne like chair. He was frowning at the huge screen in front of him. The third Espada entered the room, coming into view of her superior.

"You called for me, Aizen-sama?" Harribel asked the former captain.

"Yes I did. I want Ichigo back, now. I miss him. I want him and my children back without them being unharmed. I want you to take Ulquiorra and Grimmjow with you!" he told her, sounding very annoyed that his primera escaped his clutches with his one and only. "Don't mess this up, or you may not see my sympathy!" he almost shouted at her. "Now go. Get him back for me." He said a lot calmer and quieter. Harribel fled the room, to look for the other two.

"Oi, you two," she said seeing them lounging around in the big black room. "Aizen-sama wants us to get Ichigo-sama back, unharmed. Let's go!" she added.

"Do you know where he is?" the teal haired one asked. She nodded in response. She opened up a garganta, waiting for the two of them to pass through. They stepped forward into the black space and she followed behind. They found themselves in seireitei, soul society.

Back in seireitei

An unknown spiritual pressure flared, Ichigo noticed this at once.

"I'm going. You can heal me later. There is no way they are getting their hands on Tsukiko and Tensa. I won't allow it to happen." He flash-stepped away. He got to the 13th squad barracks in time to see Urahara flee upwards towards the sky.

"Ichigo-sama we know you're here. We don't want to hurt you. Aizen-sama just wants you back along with the Prince and Princess, unharmed. Come with us and we won't kill your friends and family." Harribel's voice boomed through the sky. Ichigo, at once, went to his children. He sat on the bed, hugging them close to his body.

"Mama." she, Tsukiko, cooed happily. "Mama?" she questioned when she noticed how concerned her mother was.

"Shh, my sweetheart. Shh! We'll be fine." She released her spiritual pressure, shrouding her brother and her mother. Tensa's spiritual pressure joined his sisters.

"Mama!" she insisted that Ichigo do something, most likely copy them. He did as he was asked. The three of them created a very powerful barrier.

"Ichigo-sama look after them. Just protect the Prince and Princess. Don't allow them to take them back." Starrk told him. The Primera sped off towards the sky. Ichigo shifted the twins closer together. As soon as they got close enough, the held hands. The eye connected to make a full eye. The eye one their hands and the markings on their face and body glowed a crimson red and moonlight silver. This action had enhanced the barrier's strength that surrounded the small family. Ichigo's black with a crimson out-lined aura, encased the four of them, as the twins glowed. Once everything subsided, two hollow like people appeared either side of them. They looked like Ichigo's inner-hollow except one looked like Masaki and the other looked like Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo looked confused for a second, but smile. One hollow touched one twin as did the other.

"Ichigo, you're our mother. Despite how much we're going against our instincts we are going to protect you. We won't be a bother until they are old enough." the male one said. They, they hollows, opened their mouths and screamed, yet no sound came out. Right in front of us, appeared a small group of hollow. This is when Ichigo and many others realised how powerful the twins actually were. The two arrancar like hollows growled at the lesser of them, they complied to their wishes. The low level hollows surrounded the room.

Elsewhere, Urahara and Rukia were fighting Harribel, the third Espada. They were really getting into the fight. One clash after another was all you could hear.

"Dance Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia cried, releasing her zanpakutō.

"Awaken Benihime!" Urahara followed her actions, although he wasn't using his full strength against her.

Starrk, along with Lilinette, were by the barracks Ichigo was in.

"Don't mess with us, Primera." Grimmjow grinned at the lazy former Espada. Starrk was pushed backwards. "You're no match for me!" he taunted the tall, brown-haired figure. This seemed to piss Starrk off. Suddenly the teal haired guy fell to his knees.

"Don't underestimate me, Grimmjow. I can use my full power if I wanted to. I'm not a subordinate of him anymore." Grimmjow scowled at him, realising that there was no way he could beat him. A familiar spiritual pressure flared the slightest.

"So Ichigo-sama is here, is he?" he asked a question that didn't need to be answered. "I've found him and the brats." His voice bellowed out. He laughed. Ulquiorria was behind Starrk, heading towards the open door. He was flung back by the powerful barrier. Way up in the sky, a garganta opened up; retracting what was theirs. The three Espada went hurtling upwards.

"We'll be back!" Grimmjow screamed.

The hollows surrounding the room vanished. The twin's inner hollows were sent back to where they belonged. And everything around them was peaceful once again.

xxxxxxx

Sorry about the late update. The next chapter hopefully will be in Ichigo's POV. Don't mind the flames, and please review. Oh and sorry about the sudden character change. I think I've changed my mind as to who ends up with Ichigo =)


	3. Early Arrival: Unexpected Turns

Ichigo's POV

I put a hand on my stomach, there was a visible bump there and I smiled. He's not going to see this one, ever. It's been about a month since the attack on seireitei. I'm just glad he didn't come himself, however I'm certain he knows about their powers.

"Ichigo-kun!" the familiar voice called out.

"In here Hat-n-Clog's…" like always, I finished off the reply in my head. His voice sounded concerned. I watched the two of them crawl in the soft grass. They both seemed to like Starrk as he was playing with them. I smiled at their small group.

"Mama!" Tensa called out, I looked at him he started talking a couple of days after the attack. He had turned his attention away from Starrk and his sister, and started playing with the grass. His sister, Tsukiko, seemed to be more interested in the game Starrk had created; she kept her attention on them.

"What is it, my sweetheart?" I asked him. They seem to be able to understand what most people were saying. It's only been a month and their intelligence has increased a fair amount.

"Mama!" he repeated himself, insisting that I come to him. I got to my feet slowly. The baby took more of a toll on me than what the twins did. I am a lot more tired with him. I place my hand on my stomach again. However as I was half way up, I felt myself fall to the ground. Before I hit my head on the wooden floor, strong arms had found their way around my stomach. I looked up to see who those arms belonged too.

"Be careful, Ichigo-kun. You don't have long left. You need to take it easy!" the silky voice of the tall, blonde shop-keeper scolded me. My heart shuddered at the sudden contact.

I looked away from him, returning my attention on the kids so he would see my face turn as bright as my hair. I smiled; it seems they were excited by the new arrival. They crawled with incredible speed. Then again ever since they learnt how to crawl, they've been able to crawl faster when they are happy to see people they adore. I was sat on the floor.

"Don't get up. If you want something or what to go somewhere, ask one of us to take you!" he told me again. It seems ever since the attack, he hasn't been able to stop worrying about me. I'm not complaining, I like the attention I'm getting from him but it can get too much at times.

"Dada, dada!" the two of them exclaimed happily when they reached us. Yes, it is odd. I still find it odd, but they see him – Kisuke Urahara – as their father. At least they see him as their father and not Aizen. I thought about it, I mean I would tell them about their real father once they are old enough to understand.

I refocused my attention on the two in front of me. Tsukiko did something she really wasn't supposed to do, but hey they're fast learners. Tensa saw her and copied her actions, imitating what she was doing. They liked competing with each other. In their eyes, life was a huge game. A simple life. I sighed quietly. The two of them held on the railings near the open door. They stood up. I was soo shocked, I think we all were. They were able to stand, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Well done!" I congratulated them. I smiled, I was thrilled. The twins started to babble incoherently. They still couldn't form many words, and therefor sentences. They were happily in conversation with each other when Tsukiko lost her balancing. The expression on my face dropped. "Tsukiko!" I cried out.

"Ichigo-sama, the Princess is fine. She's not hurt!" Starrk went to her aid. She wasn't crying. She reminded me so much of my younger sister Karin. Oh god, I've just realised something. To my family I've been gone for almost two years, never mind Kon has been taking care of me and them.

From the sudden panic, an over-whelming sensation swept through my entire body. I doubled over in pain and yelled. I heard sudden crying. I sighed; I've only gone and scared them. That's just perfect. The sensation came again about a minute later. Contractions! He's coming. I yelled once again.

"Tharrk, Dada?" I heard Tensa asked in a worried tone.

"Dada, Tharrk?" Tsukiko asked right after her brother.

"Shh it's okay!" Starrk said trying to calm them down. "Let me look after the twins. You take Ichigo-sama to the hospital!" he told the blonde. Arms found their way around my body, holding me securely and protectively.

"Kisuke!" I only used his first name when I was worried. I felt my ears flare up. This wasn't the time to be embarrassed. "He's not supposed to come. There's still a month left. He's early!" I told him worriedly. I felt him running, picking up speed with every launch forward. He was trying to get to the 4th barracks as quickly as he could. I curled up in his strong arms as another contraction sent pain through my body.

"Isane-fukutaichou, where's Unohana-taichou?" he asked him a very panicky voice. I felt the presence of the female captain in front of us. "He's coming!" she was informed. I felt Urahara walk onwards. I heard a door open. I was placed on a bed, it was surprisingly comfortable.

"We've had this room ready for you, Kurosaki-san." She told me. I opened my eye slightly. "I'm going to have to put you under anaesthetic. I'm going to have to perform a caesarean to get the baby out." She sounded excited. They had it ready for me, God I guess this doesn't come often. Just after she had told me, my t-shirt went up. I felt a cold, metallic object against my skin. I was surprised that I didn't feel any pain, but I did feel hands go into my belly. They were feeling around, it felt so weird for them to do this. I opened my eyes, just in time to see them take the baby away. They took him away. They took away my son, they didn't allow me to see him.

"Where are they taking him? Where are they taking Ryuunosuke?" I was completely frantic. A big and strong, yet soft hand was placed on my forehead. Surprisingly I was calmed down quickly. "Where is Unohana taking him?" I asked a lot calmer than before.

"He's just being checked over. Taichou wasn't to make sure he is okay, to make sure he isn't sick." Isane informed me. I let out a sigh. I was relieved, mainly for the fact that I didn't hear him cry when he was taken out. "You'll be sore for a few days. And I've healed your scar from where you were cut previously cut. It's not gone but it's not that visible." I was told. The door opened, and I saw Unohana, with a bundle. I knew who that was, it's Ryuunosuke. I smiled.

"He's perfectly healthy for being a month early!" Unohana told me. I held my arms open, wanting to carry my son. He was placed in my arms. He had chocolate brown orbs and a mop of orange hair.

"Ichigo, he's beautiful. He looks just like you!" Urahara said to me. I vow my life that he will never see his father. He will not know about him, ever. He will never get Ryuunosuke. I will die before he gets his hands on any of them. I smiled at tiny defenceless little child.

"Go get the twins for me, Hat-n-Clog's." I told him. I wanted Tensa' and Tsukiko to meet their new baby brother. He left and did what he was told.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" the noble, cold voice spoke. I didn't even notice that he walked into the small hospital room. I saw Rukia walk in behind him.

"We will leave you to it." Unohana told him.

"Kuchiki-taichou. Kuchiki-fukutaichou." they nodded as the left.

"At the request of my younger sister, you are to stay at the manor. There, we will be able to take care of you."

"I'm fine where I am!" I scowled at the noble. "I don't want to leave where I am." I felt Urahara's spiritual pressure. If he was here already, why didn't he come in?

"There'll be more space. You'll have a bed of your own. They'll be three cots. And there will be a larger garden for the kids to play in, with a pond. Ichigo think about it, you'll have a better night's sleep." Rukia tried to convince me. What should I do? Going with them seemed like the best thing to do and a good idea. But I didn't want to disturbed and worry him. My heart fluttered as I saw him staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"Fine I'll come with you. But only for Rukia." I tried to convince myself. I looked back down at the child in my arms. "Hat-n-Clog's, you can come in." He walked through the door holding the twins, Ryuu's older siblings. As soon as he entered, the cold noble walked out. I sighed, did I really feel like this. The twins were put on the floor to explore the new room. Tensa crawled over to Rukia, and pulled at her trousers.

"Thit!" he told her.

"Has he always been this talkative?" Rukia asked, sitting down on the ground.

"No he hasn't but he seems to trust you enough to talk in front of you. You should been happy!" I told her, giving her one of my taunting smiles. Tensa grabbed hold of her hands and started playing with them. "Be careful, he's teething."

"Ow!" Rukia cried, on cue. I looked at her slightly amused. "He bit me. Tensa bit me!"

"Tensa don't do that. It's not nice. Say sorry."

"Thowee!" Tensa actually listened to me this time and apologized for biting someone.

"Rukia, could you bring him to me please" I asked her. I looked down to find Tsukiko, only to find her crawling towards the bed "Hat-n-Clog's, don't let her go under the bed it's dangerous." they listened to me and brought the twins over to the bed. "Tensa. Tsukiko." I made sure I had their attention before carrying on with what I was saying. The both looked at me, with a wondering look. They were confused as to who the orange haired person was in my arms.

"Mama...baba?" Tsukiko asked. I nodded as an initial response.

"This is your baby brother, Ryuunosuke." I told them.

"Baba...baba..." they said together. They looked at each other, lightly confused. It looked like they were trying to get a word out of their mouths. "Baba...Ryuu...Ryuu...Ryuu!" they already learnt their brother name. They learnt quickly.

"That's fine. And yes, Ryuu!" I smiled at them. They held hands. I put my barrier up. Their hollows appeared.

"Look baba. Ryuu baba." Tsukiko told the two of them. She was smiling happily at them.

"Yes I see. Your baby brother!" the female hollow responded to her "He looks like mama!" she cooed.

"Mama? Ryuu?" he didn't understand, why his brother looked like me. He looked at me slightly confused, before turning his attention to the child in my arms.

"You two go away. You said you wouldn't bother them."

"We aren't. They called us!" the male one responded this time.

"How are they able to do that, Hat-n-Clog's?" I asked him, they shouldn't be able to do that. "Kisama!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Ne, Ichigo. Don't call me that. Please call me by my first name!" the blonde man whined. He was the most childish adult – other than my dad – that I knew. But he could be serious when he wanted to be. I glared at him waiting for my answer. "I don't know why they'd be able to do this. Their too advanced than anyone would expect of at that age." he answered me directly, with a smile. I felt me ears go hot. I knew that my face would go bright red any minute. I hate this, I hate liking him. I turned my head, but I knew it was too late. He already saw my face. Damn it! I groaned and scowled. "Tell me one thing, Ichigo. Why are you blushing?" God damn it! I knew it. He saw my face. I turned to him and gave a sour expression.

"I wasn't blushing. Who said I was blushing?" I growled at him, turning my head away from him once again.

"Would you two send those nice people back again? Ne, Tsukiko, and Tensa?" he asked them with that annoying, yet adorable, childish voice. Wait did I just say it was adorable? God, what the hell is wrong with me?

"'Kay dada!" they replied. The two hollows, which were on either side of the bed, disappeared.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou, would you take the twins to the 13th squ..."

"I know you heard our conversation, Hat-n-Clog's. You heard exactly what Byakuya said. Take them to the manor." I corrected him. "Tell your brother to play with them if he's not busy. He'll have fun." I added the last part to Rukia. She nodded hesitantly. She picked up Tsukiko in one hand and Tensa with the other. She left straight away. "Hat-n-Clog's, take Ryuunosuke and put him in the cot over there." I told him pointing at the blue cot-like bed.

He took, the now sleeping infant, out of my arms. I looked at the two of them. The two of the looked perfect together. I sighed. He returned back to me and sat on the bed, near my stomach. He looked at me, my face went red. I turned away from him. If he could make me blush by just looking at me, his touch would surely send me into oblivion.

The emotion in his eyes is one that I haven't seen before. It puzzled me; I didn't know how to describe it. I felt his hand of the left side of my face. It sent a tingling sensation up my spine. I never got this sort of feeling when Aizen touched me. Urahara turned my head towards him. I realised that it was closer than before. It sent my heart racing. It needed to slow down; I didn't want him getting the wrong idea. The blush on my face went darker, if that was even possible. I heard him chuckle. The bastard! He closed the space between us. His lips touched mine. My heart stopped. My mind was sent into a frenzy. And I was frozen in place. He pulled away. I stared at him, too shocked by what he had just done. Was he trying to tease me or what?

His lips found their way to my ear, he nipped at it. My stomach felt funny. I couldn't explain it, even if I wanted to. I was just really weird but a nice weird. He looked back at me and smiled. He went back to my ear. But instead of nipping it, he kissing the crook of my ear. I moaned slightly. His lips moved further down, reaching my neck. He was trying to find my soft spot. I moaned again, even louder this time. I felt his lips form a smile. He continued kissing and licking that spot. I couldn't take it. They moved towards my jawline, back to my lips. He pulled away.

"I love you, Ichi." He told me. I had to ignore it. I really did, no matter how much I want to believe him. He's toying with me. He can't love me; he's only saying that because my kids are calling him 'dad.' But I think I might love… oh I don't know. I can't trust my feelings, not when I'm like this. "I love you a lot. Ever since the first day I saw. I love you!" he repeated himself. Maybe he's not toying with me. Maybe he actually means it.

"I'm not just saying because of Tensa and Tsukiko calling me dad. It has nothing to do with that. When you were gone, I was a wreck. It was horrible, not having you near me. Somewhere close where I knew you were safe." He kissed me again. The same funny feeling returned. I couldn't take it. I moaned out loudly. Oh, God why does he have to make me feel like this.

"You liked…that, didn't…you?" he asked between breaths. He laid down next to me, and held me. He put one arm around my waist and behind my head. I cuddled up to him. I rested my head on his chest. I could feel that it is strong, and well built under the thin material. He held me tight. I closed my eyes. Within a minute matter of minutes, I fell asleep to the sound of his thumping heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It must have been hours, but I finally awoke. I heard slight sobbing. The sound was quieting down. I opened my eye to see no one beside me. Hold on, I remember what happened last night. Urahara…he kissed me. What the hell was he thinking? Hold on, but didn't I cuddle up to him and fall off to sleep. What the hell was I thinking? Hell, I'm screwed! He can't know how I feel about him. That would just make things awkward.

"You're awake, Ichigo-sama?" Starrk said. "The prince is fine. He was a little hungry. That guy wasn't here; he seemed to have left about an hour ago."

"Starrk, how long was I out for?" I asked him. I was slightly curious. I felt like I slept properly. I mean I couldn't have been out of that long, right.

"Well you've been really tired lately, and you sort of took advantage of the situation…"

"Just get on with it, how long was I out?" I asked again, slightly annoyed that he didn't answer my question.

"Two days. Seeing as the twins weren't here to bother you, you slept nicely. However they have been asking for you." I frowned, was I really that tired. I guess I didn't notice. Unohana walking into the room.

"Kurosaki-san, you're injuries are now fully healed, and you shouldn't be feeling sore; that should have gone by now. You are free to leave. You also look more refreshed" she said, smiling at me. "I do, however, want to keep Ryuunosuke in here for a little longer. I'll move him into the open infirmary so I can keep an eye on him. I'll also move him there so he gets used to other people." I sighed and she left the room. Well I was free to go, but Ryuu wasn't. I sighed again.

"Why you sighing, Ichigo?" the voice of the blonde man asked me. I froze up! Shit, what's going to happen? I mean, I did snuggle up to him and he did kiss me. He looked at me with a questioning look. I felt my ears go hot again.

"I'm allowed to go…" I said sitting up, my back facing the machines.

"That's good!" he gave me a smile. A smile that made my heart melt.

"But Ryuunosuke isn't. She wants to keep him in for longer." I told him with a sad smile. He walked towards me. I moved backwards, coming to the edge. His arm was held out-stretched. I was yearning for it to touch me. I moved back again. But as moved back this time, I fell off the bed; hitting my head on the machines behind me before hitting the floor. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I cried. I swear I felt blood seeping out of my head.

"Ichigo, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not, you idiot!" I winced slightly at the sight of my own blood. Normally I don't feel woozy when I do see blood but the room started to rotate in a circular motion. With all my effort, I started to stand up; but that seemed too much of a challenge for my already weaken body. I went back down to the ground. I didn't know what made me do this but I place my head in my knees to let the wooziness pass. I felt arm go around my figure and I froze.

"Ne, Ichigo? Are you okay? Shall I call Unohana-taichou?" Urahara voice sounded as I was placed on the bed. I didn't respond. "You look after him, while I go find Unohana-taichou!" I heard footsteps going towards the door; I heard a creak and then the door closed.

"Ichigo-sama, lay down!" I did what I was told, what more could I do? I closed my eyes, clenching them tight. I wanted the wooziness to go, it felt odd. I heard the door open, I also heard two set of feet on the wooden floor.

"Kurosaki-san! What happen? He's losing too much blood!" the feminine voice exclaimed. I wanted to open my eyes to what she meant but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I needed to sit up; I needed my head in my knees. Lying down wasn't helping at all. I sat up quickly, ignoring the protests from the blonde and scary captain.

"Ichigo! Don't do that, lay back down." Urahara ordered me. I didn't listen to him, which only resulted in him pushing my fragile body. By the time I knew it, I was being pulled into my inner-world.

I awoke to find myself lying on the blue skyscrapers. The white version of myself came into view.

"Ah king, Ya up!" the hollow stated, grinning down at me. I stood up, pushing him away.

"Go away Shiro. Why are you even in here?" I asked him looking around old man Zangetsu. He wasn't perched on his pole.

"So you've finally accepted him, Ichigo? You've given him a name, are you sure about this?" Zangetsu's voice sounded throughout this world. I spun around to see the old man standing behind Shiro, with a hand on his shoulder, restraining him.

"Old man, I've always accepted him. I just haven't shown it, well I couldn't really show. I need him and he needs me. We're one in the same. He way represent my true instincts to kill, but I don't care about that." I replied to my zanpakutō.

"Oi King, I don' normal complain bu' its way too hot in here. Wha the hell 'as 'appened ta ya?" he complained. He looked like he was about to strip.

"Nothing's happened to me. Well apart from being kidnapped by that bastard. Having him rape and torture me just about every day for the past year. I had to be pregnant twice with his kids growing inside my body." I told him annoyed. I turned away from him. "I still don't know whether to hate or love them. All I know is that I have to protect them from that monster, that calls himself a father.

"An' what 'bout ya feelings fur the noble and blondie?" Shiro asked with his maniacal smile.

"Why are you asking? You already know!" I replied back with my all too usual scowl. I couldn't take it. All he was going to do now is tease me about it. I thought of something that made me grin for a second. If I like Urahara and Byakuya (I think), then that must mean that he likes them too. He was a part of me after all. I knew better, I didn't say anything I knew I was going to be wrong anyway. I sighed and sat down on the blue buildings, staring off into space.

Pictures of my children flooded my mind with happiness. Their cheerful manner had a great influence on my mood. Tsukiko was crawling around in the grass; playing with Starrk and Lilinette. Tensa was sitting in the grass, fascinated by the strands. Ryuunosuke was babbling in the arms of Kisuke. I watched them. I could do this for hours. I didn't want it to end, ever.

I felt myself regaining consciousness. I opened my eyes slowly. I didn't think I wanted to wake up. I seemed so bright him here. I closed my eyes again. "Ichigo! He's up or at least he's waking up!" I heard the all too familiar voice. I smiled at his soft, silky yet concerned voice. I then frowned, I realised that he was the one that caused all of this. I opened my eyes fully, ignoring the brightness of the room.

"URAHARA!" I growled at him. I launched myself forward, hoping to land straight on him and hopefully kill him. I was grabbed from behind and held there. "Let me go. Let me have him!" I growled at the persons whose arms they belonged to. Urahara held his hands up with that ridiculous smile of his.

"Ichigo calm down. You can kill him later. For now just lay down." I was told by a female voice. I calmed down slightly but I was still fuming with anger. The arms let me go, allowing me to lie down. My head was pounding. I raised my hand to feel bandages around it.

"Out of curiosity, what happened? I mean I know what happened but I want to make sure it is the same as I remember."

"Well you fell off the bed, and hit your head on the machine. Then you blacked out!" that damned idiot answered. "Okay, I'm going to see the kids. Plus that look is scaring me. Be nice!" he backed away, fleeing for the Kuchiki mansion.

"Can't I just go and kill him now?" I asked scowling. I didn't want my feelings betraying me. I couldn't allow anyone into my heart. It will only lead to betrayal. My heart felt like it was being calmed down. It hurt though. It hurt so much. This feeling needed to go. I sighed knowing the answer to my question.

"Can I have Ryuunosuke by me, please?" I asked a lot calmer. Unohana gave me a wary look. "Okay what's wrong with him?"

"He's just sick. He's just got a fever but that's it." Starrk told me.

"But you told me he was okay!"

"I didn't want to concern you where it wasn't really needed, Ichigo-sama" I sighed. I shouldn't be angry with him; he was only looking out for me. I heard a cry and looked over at the blue cot.

"Can I still have him by me? I promise I won't get sick!" I looked at Unohana who nodded in Starrk's direction. I looked back at Starrk; he was walking towards me with an almost naked child. He handed me the orange haired baby. "God, he really is hot. Can I have a damp towel that not soaking wet? It will cool him down a bit."

"You know quite a bit Kurosaki-san!" Unohana told me with a smile.

"I used to help mom and dad when Yuzu and Karin got sick. They were…difficult. Although…" I trailed of slightly, not bothering to finish off my sentence. I was handed a blue towel, it was damp but not soaking. I patted the towel against his burning skin. He winced at the sudden coldness, but was fine after a couple of seconds. I noticed that his breathing was sounding odd. "His breathing sounds a little raspy. He is okay, right?" my voice sounded worried. Even I could tell that I sounded worried.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't been eating nicely either. Let me see him." Unohana stepped towards me in a calm yet slightly threating manor. I was reluctant to give him to her but allowed her to take him from my arms. "You can go home, Kurosaki-san, Starrk-san take him, and make sure he doesn't come back here. Tell Byakuya to barricade him if he doesn't listen. I'll send a message to Kisuke-san when he's ready to come home." She added. I sighed, still portraying my scowl.

I stood up from the bad, only to be thrown of balance, Starrk steadied me. He hoisted me up into his arms and used the Espada equivalent to shunpo, sonido. I just about got used to him doing this. I'm just glad that I don't vomit at the speed. It might seem silly but when you do it yourself, you don't seem to notice; it doesn't affect you at all. You can really tell how fast it is when some else uses it. We were taken far beyond the boundaries of Seireitei. When we stopped, I was astounded by the vast amount of land the Kuchiki manor took.

"Where are the twins?" I asked. It seems like I have been away from them for many centuries. It was hard being away from them.

Flashback

"Ichigo!" Aizen yelled out my name. I knew I was in trouble. I had raised my spiritual pressure whilst trashing my room; made a mess of it completely. The bedcovers were of the bed, they were half way across the room. I had ruined the bedposts and head rest. There were baby toys everywhere. Clothes were ripped and torn, both mine and the twins. The desk was in pieces. The whole room was a mess.

"Ichigo!" My name sounded throughout the huge white palace. I felt his spiritual pressure coming closer to the room. A question ran through my mind, why wasn't I allowed my spiritual pressure run free and he was? It's so hard trying to contain it. I know I can and he's taught me how; but my body is starting to hurt from keeping it all in. It's bad enough that I have to deal with that but he's put this stupid band around me. I've tried breaking free countless times. I think I may have weakened by releasing that amount at one time.

"Starrk, take the twins away. Don't allow him to have them back until I've taught him a lesson." He told the Primera. My face fell suddenly.

"Don't let him to that. Please Starrk; don't take them away from me."

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-sama. I don't have a choice!" he told me. I saw him take the twins before exiting the room. I let out a wailing cry. I regained myself before running towards Aizen. I threw myself at him. I hit him hard. He couldn't do this to me. They were the only things in this hell hole that I could live for. They were the only things that kept me from going insane. He grabbed my hair and yanked me up towards him. He moved towards the bed with a murderous look on his face. He threw me on it; I hit my head on the head rest. I felt a slight bit of pain but ignored the throbbing sensation.

He came towards me, and slapped my face. His murderous expression changed to an angry one. Although I must admit I hardly see a difference between the two. I felt the sting in my cheek. As soon as he saw my pained expression, he calmed down. He touched my face, where he had slapped it moments before. His hand was soft, so very soft. He rubbed my cheek, soothing it. He always did this. First he was get angry with me, then hurt me in any way possible, after that he would feel sorry and make me better. Only when he saw fit, he'd torture me; and then the cycle would start over again.

"Ichigo, gomen ne. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" That was a complete lie. If he didn't want to cause me pain then he would just leave me alone. I didn't know whether to answer or not. I did the first thing that came to mind. I nodded, just barely. Another idea came to my mind to make him see that I am truly okay. I knew I was going to hate myself for this but here goes. I leaned forward, climbing on top of him and kissed him gently. My mind and body was screaming 'No,' 'This is wrong!' I swear I even heard my hollow screaming in disgust. But I had to do this if I was ever going to see my children again.

"Sousuke-sama!" I had to call him this when we were alone. "I'm sorry about my room." I kissed him again. "I'm sorry I hit you." I kissed him again but this time on his soft spot. He moaned in a pleasurable way. It disgusted me. "I'm sorry about raising my spiritual pressure when you told me not to." I licked that spot, he moaned again. "Forgive me Sousuke-sama!" My mind was screaming, it was telling me to stop the repulsive act.

"Ichigo, my love, don't worry about your room. I'll get someone to clean it for you." He told me in his sweet loving tone. Despite hating him with a passion, I liked this side of him better. "However you are not getting the twins back just yet. Starrk will look after them in his quarters. What happened, my love? Were the twins getting too much for you to handle? If so, you could have just told me. We would have taken care of them until you were ready to have them back!" I shook my head, no.

"It wasn't because of the twin, not because of that. I can cope with them; they are a joy to have around. I just miss everyone back home, my friends and family. I also need to get out of here, the palace. It feels like it's suffocating me, I need some air to breath." I told him, looking gently into his eyes.

"You should have come to me and asked. What's mine is yours, remember that Ichigo!" he flipped me over and started to return the kisses.

End of flashback

I didn't want to think of the rest. It was horrible what he did next. It made me wanna throw up at the thought. By the time I knew it, I was face-to-face with Byakuya. My eye's widened and I felt my face going hot and red, I turned my head away from his prying eyes.

"I see you're here! Follow me I'll show you to your room. Everything you should need is in there. Anything you desire, just ask. Don't hesitate to!" he informed me, in his cold, noble sounding voice. Oh how long I've waited to hear that voice again. It irritated me but the sound of his voice made my heart flutter. I don't like the guy, I can't like the guy. At least I don't think I do. I know for a fact that I like Kisuke, but Byakuya. The guy who tried to kill me for trying to save his sister. That can't happen, this can never happen! I sighed; I somehow leaked some of my spiritual pressure.

"It's still strong." He commented. Coming out with a random comment like that would make anyone wonder about this guy.

"What do you mean, 'It's still strong'?" I asked him. He didn't answer me, he didn't answer my question. It annoyed me so much more than it should have and I didn't know why. Maybe I do love the guy. He stopped in front of a door. It was a dark oak door with the Kuchiki family crest engraved in it. It just showed how…'noble' he was. He opened the heavy looking door with ease.

"You'll be staying in here while we figure out what to do!" he stood aside to allow me to see the room I was to stay in. I looked at him before entering. His eyes held kindness, yet his face held otherwise. I looked into the room. It was fairly larger than the one in the 13th squad. There was a double be in the centre of the left hand side wall. Straight ahead, parallel with the door was glass windows and doors. They were leading outside to a garden; I could see I steam of water flowing past.

"Where are the twins?" I asked them, although I had my attention solely on the raven haired man. I was waiting for an answer. I gave Byakuya a hard stare, one that shouldn't have been overly threatening. He sighed and looked at me. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"The maids are giving them something to eat. I'll tell someone to bring something for you to eat. My room is just down the hall way, first door on your left; should you need anything." He replied, before turning around and walking in the direction we had just came from. He walked so gracefully and quietly. He was like an angle, my angle. Again my heart fluttered at the sight of the noble.

I heard a voice in my head that sounded like _'Choose one of them. You can't have both!'_ Shiro, God damn him. I shouted back at the hollow 'Leave me alone.' I groaned, it's definitely not him. Hold on, I'm just in denial. So I do like him. Urgh this is so annoying. The only one that knows about my sexuality apart from my father is Renji and he's hardly anywhere to be seen. I walked further into the room, closing the door behind me.

I went straight to the bed and sat down on it. The bed covers were black and red, similar to the aura that surrounds me when I shift into my bankai mode. There were three cots to the right of the bed; one was silver, one was chestnut and the other was orange. They matched the colour of the three infant's hair. I lay down, looking up at the canopy of the poster bed. I closed my eyes for a minute, thinking about a lot of things. The flashback I had about twenty minutes ago flooded my mind. I jumped off the bed and scuttled to the other side of the room. I hid under the table; my knees were brought up to my chest.

"Starrk…Starrk! Where are you?" I whimpered softly. I felt my body starting to shake. I guess he didn't follow me after all. I tried taking deep breaths to stabilize my intake of oxygen. I heard the door open, footsteps came towards me.

"Shitsurei shimasu. Kurosaki?" Byakuya's voice questioned. I held my breath; I didn't want him to find me in this state. I closed my eyes again. Another memory filled my mind. Tears fell down my face. I let out a frightened whimper. I saw feet stop in front of me. He bent down and looked straight at me. "Kurosaki, come out of there!" he told me sternly. I shook my head, no. My whimpering was still loud. I couldn't stop. This is too much. "Kurosaki, come out please." He asked me a lot calmer. His soothing voice. I shook my head again. I took deep breaths. I couldn't stable my whimpering, my breathing or the shaking of my body. Byakuya held out his hand to me. The soft skin I yearned to touch. I shook my head, declining his offer. He withdrew his hand and placed it on his knee. I heard the noble sigh, it didn't sound frustrated or annoyed but more of 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you' sigh. He held out his hand again, but this time his hand went further and touched my face. I slapped his hand away, confused by the touch. His expression changed from unreadable to hurt. "Ichigo..." he said confused, hurt and slightly scared. What have I done?

"Byakuya, is he okay?" Kisuke's voice asked. My eyes widened. I pushed past Byakuya, almost knocking him with my sheer physical strength and speed, and ran straight to the blonde. I hugged him, I held him tight. "Ichigo?" he asked me softly, whispering in my ear. I felt his hand pat my hair. My legs gave in and I went to the ground. He guided me there. "Byakuya, would you please leave for a moment, while I calm him down. Tell Starrk to take the twins elsewhere. Even if it means going away from the manor. I don't want them to see their mother like this. Nor do I want them to sense that Ichigo is distressed. Not only will it worry them, you won't be able to quieten them down until he is fine." I heard him say. I didn't care about anything, I just want to be safe. Footsteps made their way behind Kisuke. The door closed behind us. My hand held fistfuls of his shihakusho. He sighed quietly, patting my hair. His touch soothed my breathing, my sobbing started to cease slightly. I felt my stomach go funny, like I had swallowed butterflies. "Calm down, Ichigo. Just breath, in and out." he told me. I felt his lips press slightly against my neck.

"Kisuke, don't leave me alone in here." I told him. I could hear my own voice cracking.

"Ichigo, shh." he whispered in my ear. I knew he could detect the fear in my voice and the little reiatsu I was leaking out. "You're fine, Ichigo. You're safe." I felt his arms curl around my body even more. He picked me up. I looked up at him, fear evident on my scowl set face; he gave me a sympathetic smile. He layed me down on the bed slowly and carefully. "Look at me Ichigo. You're safe." He told me sternly. I looked up at him slowly. "Oh Ichigo, what happened?" he asked me.

"This...this room reminds me of my room back in that white palace of his. And then the way Byakuya spoke to me. Despite my heart wanting him near me, his words hurt me so deep. He touched me. That completely set me off. And then there's something about you. You scare me but I feel safe with you. That's the same with Byakuya; he scares me but I feel safe with him." I told him quietly, sobbing softly. I felt him move under me. He layed down next to me. I was tired, but I wanted the pain to go away. I cuddled up to him, laying my head on his chest. My breathing quickened in pace. I took hold of his shihakusho again, clutching it securely; almost if I let go of it I would die. I didn't want to let go. I closed my eyes, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. It soothed me a lot.

I felt a wet sensation on the back of my neck. I whimpered loudly. I let go of him and moved away with incredible speed. I backed towards the glass window. I looked at him with the intent to kill.

"Ichigo, calm down."

"Get away from me. Don't you dare take me back. Stay away!" I was suddenly encased in an orange box-like barrier. "Don't do this to me!" I held my right arm in front of me before swinging it clockwise. I broke through the barrier. I grabbed Zangetsu. As soon as I did, my clothes changed from casual to the shihakusho soul reapers wore. I did the exact same thing to the glass before fleeing. I don't know where I went but it was beyond the Kuchiki manor. This wasn't real. This couldn't be. I was under his spell. It could be the only explanation for why I felt so scared of the ones I loved so dearly. I heard crying in the far distance. My twins, my beloved twins. They were is such distress. There's only one way I could think of to be free of his power. 'Shiro, you there?' I asked my companion. '_Wha' d'ya want, king?_' 'I'll allow you to take over, just briefly. Just don't do anything stupid or I'll kill myself so you'll never exist again!' _'Wakatta!'_ 'In you're fully transformed state. Just look for the twins, retrieve them, then go back to the room we were just in! Fight anyone that gets in your way, if you have to. Just get them back' _'Wakatta, wakatta!'_ **'D'you think that's a good idea, Ichigo?'**

The top half my shihakusho blew off. That was the last thing I remember before Shiro took control of my body, he became the dominant personality of the two.Ichigo's POV

I put a hand on my stomach, there was a visible bump there and I smiled. He's not going to see this one, ever. It's been about a month since the attack on seireitei. I'm just glad he didn't come himself, however I'm certain he knows about their powers.

"Ichigo-kun!" the familiar voice called out.

"In here Hat-n-Clog's…" like always, I finished off the reply in my head. His voice sounded concerned. I watched the two of them crawl in the soft grass. They both seemed to like Starrk as he was playing with them. I smiled at their small group.

"Mama!" Tensa called out, I looked at him he started talking a couple of days after the attack. He had turned his attention away from Starrk and his sister, and started playing with the grass. His sister, Tsukiko, seemed to be more interested in the game Starrk had created; she kept her attention on them.

"What is it, my sweetheart?" I asked him. They seem to be able to understand what most people were saying. It's only been a month and their intelligence has increased a fair amount.

"Mama!" he repeated himself, insisting that I come to him. I got to my feet slowly. The baby took more of a toll on me than what the twins did. I am a lot more tired with him. I place my hand on my stomach again. However as I was half way up, I felt myself fall to the ground. Before I hit my head on the wooden floor, strong arms had found their way around my stomach. I looked up to see who those arms belonged too.

"Be careful, Ichigo-kun. You don't have long left. You need to take it easy!" the silky voice of the tall, blonde shop-keeper scolded me. My heart shuddered at the sudden contact.

I looked away from him, returning my attention on the kids so he would see my face turn as bright as my hair. I smiled; it seems they were excited by the new arrival. They crawled with incredible speed. Then again ever since they learnt how to crawl, they've been able to crawl faster when they are happy to see people they adore. I was sat on the floor.

"Don't get up. If you want something or what to go somewhere, ask one of us to take you!" he told me again. It seems ever since the attack, he hasn't been able to stop worrying about me. I'm not complaining, I like the attention I'm getting from him but it can get too much at times.

"Dada, dada!" the two of them exclaimed happily when they reached us. Yes, it is odd. I still find it odd, but they see him – Kisuke Urahara – as their father. At least they see him as their father and not Aizen. I thought about it, I mean I would tell them about their real father once they are old enough to understand.

I refocused my attention on the two in front of me. Tsukiko did something she really wasn't supposed to do, but hey they're fast learners. Tensa saw her and copied her actions, imitating what she was doing. They liked competing with each other. In their eyes, life was a huge game. A simple life. I sighed quietly. The two of them held on the railings near the open door. They stood up. I was soo shocked, I think we all were. They were able to stand, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Well done!" I congratulated them. I smiled, I was thrilled. The twins started to babble incoherently. They still couldn't form many words, and therefor sentences. They were happily in conversation with each other when Tsukiko lost her balancing. The expression on my face dropped. "Tsukiko!" I cried out.

"Ichigo-sama, the Princess is fine. She's not hurt!" Starrk went to her aid. She wasn't crying. She reminded me so much of my younger sister Karin. Oh god, I've just realised something. To my family I've been gone for almost two years, never mind Kon has been taking care of me and them.

From the sudden panic, an over-whelming sensation swept through my entire body. I doubled over in pain and yelled. I heard sudden crying. I sighed; I've only gone and scared them. That's just perfect. The sensation came again about a minute later. Contractions! He's coming. I yelled once again.

"Tharrk, Dada?" I heard Tensa asked in a worried tone.

"Dada, Tharrk?" Tsukiko asked right after her brother.

"Shh it's okay!" Starrk said trying to calm them down. "Let me look after the twins. You take Ichigo-sama to the hospital!" he told the blonde. Arms found their way around my body, holding me securely and protectively.

"Kisuke!" I only used his first name when I was worried. I felt my ears flare up. This wasn't the time to be embarrassed. "He's not supposed to come. There's still a month left. He's early!" I told him worriedly. I felt him running, picking up speed with every launch forward. He was trying to get to the 4th barracks as quickly as he could. I curled up in his strong arms as another contraction sent pain through my body.

"Isane-fukutaichou, where's Unohana-taichou?" he asked him a very panicky voice. I felt the presence of the female captain in front of us. "He's coming!" she was informed. I felt Urahara walk onwards. I heard a door open. I was placed on a bed, it was surprisingly comfortable.

"We've had this room ready for you, Kurosaki-san." She told me. I opened my eye slightly. "I'm going to have to put you under anaesthetic. I'm going to have to perform a caesarean to get the baby out." She sounded excited. They had it ready for me, God I guess this doesn't come often. Just after she had told me, my t-shirt went up. I felt a cold, metallic object against my skin. I was surprised that I didn't feel any pain, but I did feel hands go into my belly. They were feeling around, it felt so weird for them to do this. I opened my eyes, just in time to see them take the baby away. They took him away. They took away my son, they didn't allow me to see him.

"Where are they taking him? Where are they taking Ryuunosuke?" I was completely frantic. A big and strong, yet soft hand was placed on my forehead. Surprisingly I was calmed down quickly. "Where is Unohana taking him?" I asked a lot calmer than before.

"He's just being checked over. Taichou wasn't to make sure he is okay, to make sure he isn't sick." Isane informed me. I let out a sigh. I was relieved, mainly for the fact that I didn't hear him cry when he was taken out. "You'll be sore for a few days. And I've healed your scar from where you were cut previously cut. It's not gone but it's not that visible." I was told. The door opened, and I saw Unohana, with a bundle. I knew who that was, it's Ryuunosuke. I smiled.

"He's perfectly healthy for being a month early!" Unohana told me. I held my arms open, wanting to carry my son. He was placed in my arms. He had chocolate brown orbs and a mop of orange hair.

"Ichigo, he's beautiful. He looks just like you!" Urahara said to me. I vow my life that he will never see his father. He will not know about him, ever. He will never get Ryuunosuke. I will die before he gets his hands on any of them. I smiled at tiny defenceless little child.

"Go get the twins for me, Hat-n-Clog's." I told him. I wanted Tensa' and Tsukiko to meet their new baby brother. He left and did what he was told.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" the noble, cold voice spoke. I didn't even notice that he walked into the small hospital room. I saw Rukia walk in behind him.

"We will leave you to it." Unohana told him.

"Kuchiki-taichou. Kuchiki-fukutaichou." they nodded as the left.

"At the request of my younger sister, you are to stay at the manor. There, we will be able to take care of you."

"I'm fine where I am!" I scowled at the noble. "I don't want to leave where I am." I felt Urahara's spiritual pressure. If he was here already, why didn't he come in?

"There'll be more space. You'll have a bed of your own. They'll be three cots. And there will be a larger garden for the kids to play in, with a pond. Ichigo think about it, you'll have a better night's sleep." Rukia tried to convince me. What should I do? Going with them seemed like the best thing to do and a good idea. But I didn't want to disturbed and worry him. My heart fluttered as I saw him staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"Fine I'll come with you. But only for Rukia." I tried to convince myself. I looked back down at the child in my arms. "Hat-n-Clog's, you can come in." He walked through the door holding the twins, Ryuu's older siblings. As soon as he entered, the cold noble walked out. I sighed, did I really feel like this. The twins were put on the floor to explore the new room. Tensa crawled over to Rukia, and pulled at her trousers.

"Thit!" he told her.

"Has he always been this talkative?" Rukia asked, sitting down on the ground.

"No he hasn't but he seems to trust you enough to talk in front of you. You should been happy!" I told her, giving her one of my taunting smiles. Tensa grabbed hold of her hands and started playing with them. "Be careful, he's teething."

"Ow!" Rukia cried, on cue. I looked at her slightly amused. "He bit me. Tensa bit me!"

"Tensa don't do that. It's not nice. Say sorry."

"Thowee!" Tensa actually listened to me this time and apologized for biting someone.

"Rukia, could you bring him to me please" I asked her. I looked down to find Tsukiko, only to find her crawling towards the bed "Hat-n-Clog's, don't let her go under the bed it's dangerous." they listened to me and brought the twins over to the bed. "Tensa. Tsukiko." I made sure I had their attention before carrying on with what I was saying. The both looked at me, with a wondering look. They were confused as to who the orange haired person was in my arms.

"Mama...baba?" Tsukiko asked. I nodded as an initial response.

"This is your baby brother, Ryuunosuke." I told them.

"Baba...baba..." they said together. They looked at each other, lightly confused. It looked like they were trying to get a word out of their mouths. "Baba...Ryuu...Ryuu...Ryuu!" they already learnt their brother name. They learnt quickly.

"That's fine. And yes, Ryuu!" I smiled at them. They held hands. I put my barrier up. Their hollows appeared.

"Look baba. Ryuu baba." Tsukiko told the two of them. She was smiling happily at them.

"Yes I see. Your baby brother!" the female hollow responded to her "He looks like mama!" she cooed.

"Mama? Ryuu?" he didn't understand, why his brother looked like me. He looked at me slightly confused, before turning his attention to the child in my arms.

"You two go away. You said you wouldn't bother them."

"We aren't. They called us!" the male one responded this time.

"How are they able to do that, Hat-n-Clog's?" I asked him, they shouldn't be able to do that. "Kisama!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Ne, Ichigo. Don't call me that. Please call me by my first name!" the blonde man whined. He was the most childish adult – other than my dad – that I knew. But he could be serious when he wanted to be. I glared at him waiting for my answer. "I don't know why they'd be able to do this. Their too advanced than anyone would expect of at that age." he answered me directly, with a smile. I felt me ears go hot. I knew that my face would go bright red any minute. I hate this, I hate liking him. I turned my head, but I knew it was too late. He already saw my face. Damn it! I groaned and scowled. "Tell me one thing, Ichigo. Why are you blushing?" God damn it! I knew it. He saw my face. I turned to him and gave a sour expression.

"I wasn't blushing. Who said I was blushing?" I growled at him, turning my head away from him once again.

"Would you two send those nice people back again? Ne, Tsukiko, and Tensa?" he asked them with that annoying, yet adorable, childish voice. Wait did I just say it was adorable? God, what the hell is wrong with me?

"'Kay dada!" they replied. The two hollows, which were on either side of the bed, disappeared.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou, would you take the twins to the 13th squ..."

"I know you heard our conversation, Hat-n-Clog's. You heard exactly what Byakuya said. Take them to the manor." I corrected him. "Tell your brother to play with them if he's not busy. He'll have fun." I added the last part to Rukia. She nodded hesitantly. She picked up Tsukiko in one hand and Tensa with the other. She left straight away. "Hat-n-Clog's, take Ryuunosuke and put him in the cot over there." I told him pointing at the blue cot-like bed.

He took, the now sleeping infant, out of my arms. I looked at the two of them. The two of the looked perfect together. I sighed. He returned back to me and sat on the bed, near my stomach. He looked at me, my face went red. I turned away from him. If he could make me blush by just looking at me, his touch would surely send me into oblivion.

The emotion in his eyes is one that I haven't seen before. It puzzled me; I didn't know how to describe it. I felt his hand of the left side of my face. It sent a tingling sensation up my spine. I never got this sort of feeling when Aizen touched me. Urahara turned my head towards him. I realised that it was closer than before. It sent my heart racing. It needed to slow down; I didn't want him getting the wrong idea. The blush on my face went darker, if that was even possible. I heard him chuckle. The bastard! He closed the space between us. His lips touched mine. My heart stopped. My mind was sent into a frenzy. And I was frozen in place. He pulled away. I stared at him, too shocked by what he had just done. Was he trying to tease me or what?

His lips found their way to my ear, he nipped at it. My stomach felt funny. I couldn't explain it, even if I wanted to. I was just really weird but a nice weird. He looked back at me and smiled. He went back to my ear. But instead of nipping it, he kissing the crook of my ear. I moaned slightly. His lips moved further down, reaching my neck. He was trying to find my soft spot. I moaned again, even louder this time. I felt his lips form a smile. He continued kissing and licking that spot. I couldn't take it. They moved towards my jawline, back to my lips. He pulled away.

"I love you, Ichi." He told me. I had to ignore it. I really did, no matter how much I want to believe him. He's toying with me. He can't love me; he's only saying that because my kids are calling him 'dad.' But I think I might love… oh I don't know. I can't trust my feelings, not when I'm like this. "I love you a lot. Ever since the first day I saw. I love you!" he repeated himself. Maybe he's not toying with me. Maybe he actually means it.

"I'm not just saying because of Tensa and Tsukiko calling me dad. It has nothing to do with that. When you were gone, I was a wreck. It was horrible, not having you near me. Somewhere close where I knew you were safe." He kissed me again. The same funny feeling returned. I couldn't take it. I moaned out loudly. Oh, God why does he have to make me feel like this.

"You liked…that, didn't…you?" he asked between breaths. He laid down next to me, and held me. He put one arm around my waist and behind my head. I cuddled up to him. I rested my head on his chest. I could feel that it is strong, and well built under the thin material. He held me tight. I closed my eyes. Within a minute matter of minutes, I fell asleep to the sound of his thumping heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It must have been hours, but I finally awoke. I heard slight sobbing. The sound was quieting down. I opened my eye to see no one beside me. Hold on, I remember what happened last night. Urahara…he kissed me. What the hell was he thinking? Hold on, but didn't I cuddle up to him and fall off to sleep. What the hell was I thinking? Hell, I'm screwed! He can't know how I feel about him. That would just make things awkward.

"You're awake, Ichigo-sama?" Starrk said. "The prince is fine. He was a little hungry. That guy wasn't here; he seemed to have left about an hour ago."

"Starrk, how long was I out for?" I asked him. I was slightly curious. I felt like I slept properly. I mean I couldn't have been out of that long, right.

"Well you've been really tired lately, and you sort of took advantage of the situation…"

"Just get on with it, how long was I out?" I asked again, slightly annoyed that he didn't answer my question.

"Two days. Seeing as the twins weren't here to bother you, you slept nicely. However they have been asking for you." I frowned, was I really that tired. I guess I didn't notice. Unohana walking into the room.

"Kurosaki-san, you're injuries are now fully healed, and you shouldn't be feeling sore; that should have gone by now. You are free to leave. You also look more refreshed" she said, smiling at me. "I do, however, want to keep Ryuunosuke in here for a little longer. I'll move him into the open infirmary so I can keep an eye on him. I'll also move him there so he gets used to other people." I sighed and she left the room. Well I was free to go, but Ryuu wasn't. I sighed again.

"Why you sighing, Ichigo?" the voice of the blonde man asked me. I froze up! Shit, what's going to happen? I mean, I did snuggle up to him and he did kiss me. He looked at me with a questioning look. I felt my ears go hot again.

"I'm allowed to go…" I said sitting up, my back facing the machines.

"That's good!" he gave me a smile. A smile that made my heart melt.

"But Ryuunosuke isn't. She wants to keep him in for longer." I told him with a sad smile. He walked towards me. I moved backwards, coming to the edge. His arm was held out-stretched. I was yearning for it to touch me. I moved back again. But as moved back this time, I fell off the bed; hitting my head on the machines behind me before hitting the floor. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I cried. I swear I felt blood seeping out of my head.

"Ichigo, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not, you idiot!" I winced slightly at the sight of my own blood. Normally I don't feel woozy when I do see blood but the room started to rotate in a circular motion. With all my effort, I started to stand up; but that seemed too much of a challenge for my already weaken body. I went back down to the ground. I didn't know what made me do this but I place my head in my knees to let the wooziness pass. I felt arm go around my figure and I froze.

"Ne, Ichigo? Are you okay? Shall I call Unohana-taichou?" Urahara voice sounded as I was placed on the bed. I didn't respond. "You look after him, while I go find Unohana-taichou!" I heard footsteps going towards the door; I heard a creak and then the door closed.

"Ichigo-sama, lay down!" I did what I was told, what more could I do? I closed my eyes, clenching them tight. I wanted the wooziness to go, it felt odd. I heard the door open, I also heard two set of feet on the wooden floor.

"Kurosaki-san! What happen? He's losing too much blood!" the feminine voice exclaimed. I wanted to open my eyes to what she meant but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I needed to sit up; I needed my head in my knees. Lying down wasn't helping at all. I sat up quickly, ignoring the protests from the blonde and scary captain.

"Ichigo! Don't do that, lay back down." Urahara ordered me. I didn't listen to him, which only resulted in him pushing my fragile body. By the time I knew it, I was being pulled into my inner-world.

I awoke to find myself lying on the blue skyscrapers. The white version of myself came into view.

"Ah king, Ya up!" the hollow stated, grinning down at me. I stood up, pushing him away.

"Go away Shiro. Why are you even in here?" I asked him looking around old man Zangetsu. He wasn't perched on his pole.

"So you've finally accepted him, Ichigo? You've given him a name, are you sure about this?" Zangetsu's voice sounded throughout this world. I spun around to see the old man standing behind Shiro, with a hand on his shoulder, restraining him.

"Old man, I've always accepted him. I just haven't shown it, well I couldn't really show. I need him and he needs me. We're one in the same. He way represent my true instincts to kill, but I don't care about that." I replied to my zanpakutō.

"Oi King, I don' normal complain bu' its way too hot in here. Wha the hell 'as 'appened ta ya?" he complained. He looked like he was about to strip.

"Nothing's happened to me. Well apart from being kidnapped by that bastard. Having him rape and torture me just about every day for the past year. I had to be pregnant twice with his kids growing inside my body." I told him annoyed. I turned away from him. "I still don't know whether to hate or love them. All I know is that I have to protect them from that monster, that calls himself a father.

"An' what 'bout ya feelings fur the noble and blondie?" Shiro asked with his maniacal smile.

"Why are you asking? You already know!" I replied back with my all too usual scowl. I couldn't take it. All he was going to do now is tease me about it. I thought of something that made me grin for a second. If I like Urahara and Byakuya (I think), then that must mean that he likes them too. He was a part of me after all. I knew better, I didn't say anything I knew I was going to be wrong anyway. I sighed and sat down on the blue buildings, staring off into space.

Pictures of my children flooded my mind with happiness. Their cheerful manner had a great influence on my mood. Tsukiko was crawling around in the grass; playing with Starrk and Lilinette. Tensa was sitting in the grass, fascinated by the strands. Ryuunosuke was babbling in the arms of Kisuke. I watched them. I could do this for hours. I didn't want it to end, ever.

I felt myself regaining consciousness. I opened my eyes slowly. I didn't think I wanted to wake up. I seemed so bright him here. I closed my eyes again. "Ichigo! He's up or at least he's waking up!" I heard the all too familiar voice. I smiled at his soft, silky yet concerned voice. I then frowned, I realised that he was the one that caused all of this. I opened my eyes fully, ignoring the brightness of the room.

"URAHARA!" I growled at him. I launched myself forward, hoping to land straight on him and hopefully kill him. I was grabbed from behind and held there. "Let me go. Let me have him!" I growled at the persons whose arms they belonged to. Urahara held his hands up with that ridiculous smile of his.

"Ichigo calm down. You can kill him later. For now just lay down." I was told by a female voice. I calmed down slightly but I was still fuming with anger. The arms let me go, allowing me to lie down. My head was pounding. I raised my hand to feel bandages around it.

"Out of curiosity, what happened? I mean I know what happened but I want to make sure it is the same as I remember."

"Well you fell off the bed, and hit your head on the machine. Then you blacked out!" that damned idiot answered. "Okay, I'm going to see the kids. Plus that look is scaring me. Be nice!" he backed away, fleeing for the Kuchiki mansion.

"Can't I just go and kill him now?" I asked scowling. I didn't want my feelings betraying me. I couldn't allow anyone into my heart. It will only lead to betrayal. My heart felt like it was being calmed down. It hurt though. It hurt so much. This feeling needed to go. I sighed knowing the answer to my question.

"Can I have Ryuunosuke by me, please?" I asked a lot calmer. Unohana gave me a wary look. "Okay what's wrong with him?"

"He's just sick. He's just got a fever but that's it." Starrk told me.

"But you told me he was okay!"

"I didn't want to concern you where it wasn't really needed, Ichigo-sama" I sighed. I shouldn't be angry with him; he was only looking out for me. I heard a cry and looked over at the blue cot.

"Can I still have him by me? I promise I won't get sick!" I looked at Unohana who nodded in Starrk's direction. I looked back at Starrk; he was walking towards me with an almost naked child. He handed me the orange haired baby. "God, he really is hot. Can I have a damp towel that not soaking wet? It will cool him down a bit."

"You know quite a bit Kurosaki-san!" Unohana told me with a smile.

"I used to help mom and dad when Yuzu and Karin got sick. They were…difficult. Although…" I trailed of slightly, not bothering to finish off my sentence. I was handed a blue towel, it was damp but not soaking. I patted the towel against his burning skin. He winced at the sudden coldness, but was fine after a couple of seconds. I noticed that his breathing was sounding odd. "His breathing sounds a little raspy. He is okay, right?" my voice sounded worried. Even I could tell that I sounded worried.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't been eating nicely either. Let me see him." Unohana stepped towards me in a calm yet slightly threating manor. I was reluctant to give him to her but allowed her to take him from my arms. "You can go home, Kurosaki-san, Starrk-san take him, and make sure he doesn't come back here. Tell Byakuya to barricade him if he doesn't listen. I'll send a message to Kisuke-san when he's ready to come home." She added. I sighed, still portraying my scowl.

I stood up from the bad, only to be thrown of balance, Starrk steadied me. He hoisted me up into his arms and used the Espada equivalent to shunpo, sonido. I just about got used to him doing this. I'm just glad that I don't vomit at the speed. It might seem silly but when you do it yourself, you don't seem to notice; it doesn't affect you at all. You can really tell how fast it is when some else uses it. We were taken far beyond the boundaries of Seireitei. When we stopped, I was astounded by the vast amount of land the Kuchiki manor took.

"Where are the twins?" I asked. It seems like I have been away from them for many centuries. It was hard being away from them.

Flashback

"Ichigo!" Aizen yelled out my name. I knew I was in trouble. I had raised my spiritual pressure whilst trashing my room; made a mess of it completely. The bedcovers were of the bed, they were half way across the room. I had ruined the bedposts and head rest. There were baby toys everywhere. Clothes were ripped and torn, both mine and the twins. The desk was in pieces. The whole room was a mess.

"Ichigo!" My name sounded throughout the huge white palace. I felt his spiritual pressure coming closer to the room. A question ran through my mind, why wasn't I allowed my spiritual pressure run free and he was? It's so hard trying to contain it. I know I can and he's taught me how; but my body is starting to hurt from keeping it all in. It's bad enough that I have to deal with that but he's put this stupid band around me. I've tried breaking free countless times. I think I may have weakened by releasing that amount at one time.

"Starrk, take the twins away. Don't allow him to have them back until I've taught him a lesson." He told the Primera. My face fell suddenly.

"Don't let him to that. Please Starrk; don't take them away from me."

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-sama. I don't have a choice!" he told me. I saw him take the twins before exiting the room. I let out a wailing cry. I regained myself before running towards Aizen. I threw myself at him. I hit him hard. He couldn't do this to me. They were the only things in this hell hole that I could live for. They were the only things that kept me from going insane. He grabbed my hair and yanked me up towards him. He moved towards the bed with a murderous look on his face. He threw me on it; I hit my head on the head rest. I felt a slight bit of pain but ignored the throbbing sensation.

He came towards me, and slapped my face. His murderous expression changed to an angry one. Although I must admit I hardly see a difference between the two. I felt the sting in my cheek. As soon as he saw my pained expression, he calmed down. He touched my face, where he had slapped it moments before. His hand was soft, so very soft. He rubbed my cheek, soothing it. He always did this. First he was get angry with me, then hurt me in any way possible, after that he would feel sorry and make me better. Only when he saw fit, he'd torture me; and then the cycle would start over again.

"Ichigo, gomen ne. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" That was a complete lie. If he didn't want to cause me pain then he would just leave me alone. I didn't know whether to answer or not. I did the first thing that came to mind. I nodded, just barely. Another idea came to my mind to make him see that I am truly okay. I knew I was going to hate myself for this but here goes. I leaned forward, climbing on top of him and kissed him gently. My mind and body was screaming 'No,' 'This is wrong!' I swear I even heard my hollow screaming in disgust. But I had to do this if I was ever going to see my children again.

"Sousuke-sama!" I had to call him this when we were alone. "I'm sorry about my room." I kissed him again. "I'm sorry I hit you." I kissed him again but this time on his soft spot. He moaned in a pleasurable way. It disgusted me. "I'm sorry about raising my spiritual pressure when you told me not to." I licked that spot, he moaned again. "Forgive me Sousuke-sama!" My mind was screaming, it was telling me to stop the repulsive act.

"Ichigo, my love, don't worry about your room. I'll get someone to clean it for you." He told me in his sweet loving tone. Despite hating him with a passion, I liked this side of him better. "However you are not getting the twins back just yet. Starrk will look after them in his quarters. What happened, my love? Were the twins getting too much for you to handle? If so, you could have just told me. We would have taken care of them until you were ready to have them back!" I shook my head, no.

"It wasn't because of the twin, not because of that. I can cope with them; they are a joy to have around. I just miss everyone back home, my friends and family. I also need to get out of here, the palace. It feels like it's suffocating me, I need some air to breath." I told him, looking gently into his eyes.

"You should have come to me and asked. What's mine is yours, remember that Ichigo!" he flipped me over and started to return the kisses.

End of flashback

I didn't want to think of the rest. It was horrible what he did next. It made me wanna throw up at the thought. By the time I knew it, I was face-to-face with Byakuya. My eye's widened and I felt my face going hot and red, I turned my head away from his prying eyes.

"I see you're here! Follow me I'll show you to your room. Everything you should need is in there. Anything you desire, just ask. Don't hesitate to!" he informed me, in his cold, noble sounding voice. Oh how long I've waited to hear that voice again. It irritated me but the sound of his voice made my heart flutter. I don't like the guy, I can't like the guy. At least I don't think I do. I know for a fact that I like Kisuke, but Byakuya. The guy who tried to kill me for trying to save his sister. That can't happen, this can never happen! I sighed; I somehow leaked some of my spiritual pressure.

"It's still strong." He commented. Coming out with a random comment like that would make anyone wonder about this guy.

"What do you mean, 'It's still strong'?" I asked him. He didn't answer me, he didn't answer my question. It annoyed me so much more than it should have and I didn't know why. Maybe I do love the guy. He stopped in front of a door. It was a dark oak door with the Kuchiki family crest engraved in it. It just showed how…'noble' he was. He opened the heavy looking door with ease.

"You'll be staying in here while we figure out what to do!" he stood aside to allow me to see the room I was to stay in. I looked at him before entering. His eyes held kindness, yet his face held otherwise. I looked into the room. It was fairly larger than the one in the 13th squad. There was a double be in the centre of the left hand side wall. Straight ahead, parallel with the door was glass windows and doors. They were leading outside to a garden; I could see I steam of water flowing past.

"Where are the twins?" I asked them, although I had my attention solely on the raven haired man. I was waiting for an answer. I gave Byakuya a hard stare, one that shouldn't have been overly threatening. He sighed and looked at me. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"The maids are giving them something to eat. I'll tell someone to bring something for you to eat. My room is just down the hall way, first door on your left; should you need anything." He replied, before turning around and walking in the direction we had just came from. He walked so gracefully and quietly. He was like an angle, my angle. Again my heart fluttered at the sight of the noble.

I heard a voice in my head that sounded like _'Choose one of them. You can't have both!'_ Shiro, God damn him. I shouted back at the hollow 'Leave me alone.' I groaned, it's definitely not him. Hold on, I'm just in denial. So I do like him. Urgh this is so annoying. The only one that knows about my sexuality apart from my father is Renji and he's hardly anywhere to be seen. I walked further into the room, closing the door behind me.

I went straight to the bed and sat down on it. The bed covers were black and red, similar to the aura that surrounds me when I shift into my bankai mode. There were three cots to the right of the bed; one was silver, one was chestnut and the other was orange. They matched the colour of the three infant's hair. I lay down, looking up at the canopy of the poster bed. I closed my eyes for a minute, thinking about a lot of things. The flashback I had about twenty minutes ago flooded my mind. I jumped off the bed and scuttled to the other side of the room. I hid under the table; my knees were brought up to my chest.

"Starrk…Starrk! Where are you?" I whimpered softly. I felt my body starting to shake. I guess he didn't follow me after all. I tried taking deep breaths to stabilize my intake of oxygen. I heard the door open, footsteps came towards me.

"Shitsurei shimasu. Kurosaki?" Byakuya's voice questioned. I held my breath; I didn't want him to find me in this state. I closed my eyes again. Another memory filled my mind. Tears fell down my face. I let out a frightened whimper. I saw feet stop in front of me. He bent down and looked straight at me. "Kurosaki, come out of there!" he told me sternly. I shook my head, no. My whimpering was still loud. I couldn't stop. This is too much. "Kurosaki, come out please." He asked me a lot calmer. His soothing voice. I shook my head again. I took deep breaths. I couldn't stable my whimpering, my breathing or the shaking of my body. Byakuya held out his hand to me. The soft skin I yearned to touch. I shook my head, declining his offer. He withdrew his hand and placed it on his knee. I heard the noble sigh, it didn't sound frustrated or annoyed but more of 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you' sigh. He held out his hand again, but this time his hand went further and touched my face. I slapped his hand away, confused by the touch. His expression changed from unreadable to hurt. "Ichigo..." he said confused, hurt and slightly scared. What have I done?

"Byakuya, is he okay?" Kisuke's voice asked. My eyes widened. I pushed past Byakuya, almost knocking him with my sheer physical strength and speed, and ran straight to the blonde. I hugged him, I held him tight. "Ichigo?" he asked me softly, whispering in my ear. I felt his hand pat my hair. My legs gave in and I went to the ground. He guided me there. "Byakuya, would you please leave for a moment, while I calm him down. Tell Starrk to take the twins elsewhere. Even if it means going away from the manor. I don't want them to see their mother like this. Nor do I want them to sense that Ichigo is distressed. Not only will it worry them, you won't be able to quieten them down until he is fine." I heard him say. I didn't care about anything, I just want to be safe. Footsteps made their way behind Kisuke. The door closed behind us. My hand held fistfuls of his shihakusho. He sighed quietly, patting my hair. His touch soothed my breathing, my sobbing started to cease slightly. I felt my stomach go funny, like I had swallowed butterflies. "Calm down, Ichigo. Just breath, in and out." he told me. I felt his lips press slightly against my neck.

"Kisuke, don't leave me alone in here." I told him. I could hear my own voice cracking.

"Ichigo, shh." he whispered in my ear. I knew he could detect the fear in my voice and the little reiatsu I was leaking out. "You're fine, Ichigo. You're safe." I felt his arms curl around my body even more. He picked me up. I looked up at him, fear evident on my scowl set face; he gave me a sympathetic smile. He layed me down on the bed slowly and carefully. "Look at me Ichigo. You're safe." He told me sternly. I looked up at him slowly. "Oh Ichigo, what happened?" he asked me.

"This...this room reminds me of my room back in that white palace of his. And then the way Byakuya spoke to me. Despite my heart wanting him near me, his words hurt me so deep. He touched me. That completely set me off. And then there's something about you. You scare me but I feel safe with you. That's the same with Byakuya; he scares me but I feel safe with him." I told him quietly, sobbing softly. I felt him move under me. He layed down next to me. I was tired, but I wanted the pain to go away. I cuddled up to him, laying my head on his chest. My breathing quickened in pace. I took hold of his shihakusho again, clutching it securely; almost if I let go of it I would die. I didn't want to let go. I closed my eyes, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. It soothed me a lot.

I felt a wet sensation on the back of my neck. I whimpered loudly. I let go of him and moved away with incredible speed. I backed towards the glass window. I looked at him with the intent to kill.

"Ichigo, calm down."

"Get away from me. Don't you dare take me back. Stay away!" I was suddenly encased in an orange box-like barrier. "Don't do this to me!" I held my right arm in front of me before swinging it clockwise. I broke through the barrier. I grabbed Zangetsu. As soon as I did, my clothes changed from casual to the shihakusho soul reapers wore. I did the exact same thing to the glass before fleeing. I don't know where I went but it was beyond the Kuchiki manor. This wasn't real. This couldn't be. I was under his spell. It could be the only explanation for why I felt so scared of the ones I loved so dearly. I heard crying in the far distance. My twins, my beloved twins. They were is such distress. There's only one way I could think of to be free of his power. 'Shiro, you there?' I asked my companion. '_Wha' d'ya want, king?_' 'I'll allow you to take over, just briefly. Just don't do anything stupid or I'll kill myself so you'll never exist again!' _'Wakatta!'_ 'In you're fully transformed state. Just look for the twins, retrieve them, then go back to the room we were just in! Fight anyone that gets in your way, if you have to. Just get them back' _'Wakatta, wakatta!'_ **'D'you think that's a good idea, Ichigo?'**

The top half my shihakusho blew off. That was the last thing I remember before Shiro took control of my body, he became the dominant personality of the two.


	4. Gin's Secret: She stays with me

In Hueco Mundo

Everyone was called into a meeting. The room was large and rectangular. In the middle of the room was situated a large oval table. It was white and silver, to match the great palace that the lot of them resided in. At the head of the table was a large throne like chair. That was Aizen's. From left to right the Espada sat. There were three places unoccupied. One of those belonged to the Primera, it was Starrk's place. The big door opened, and in came Aizen. Gin and Tousen followed behind him.

"Aizen-sama!" that was said in unison by his army. He nodded to the greeting, acknowledging that he was pleased. Aizen wore his usual white on black attire. The black out-lined his figure.

"Well how did the raid in the world of the living go?" he asked his followers.

"We found Kurosaki-sama's family. We've imprisoned them in an old building back there. We decided to not bring them here as their bodies might not be able to take it and Kurosaki-sama would never come back to you." Ulquiorria answered. "They still think he's with him. His physical body was up and working, like he had never been away from them. I'm still trying to work out how he was able to do that, Aizen-sama" he finished. Gin groaned slightly, causing everyone in the room to look in his direction.

"Are you okay, Gin?" the chestnut haired man turned his attention to question the silver haired guy. Yeah, that's right. He was showing concern for him, something that you don't he in Aizen often.

"I'm fine. It's just a bit hard being like this. Oh God, please excuse me!" Gin replied before flash-stepping away.

"He's fine. Now, back to the subject. What are you going to do? Ichigo doesn't know about this, that you have his family. How are you going to inform him about your actions?" he asked the hollow-like creatures.

"We were thinking of going back to soul society and announce it, to make sure he is informed" Ulquiorria answered back. "He should want to come with us right away. And if he doesn't he will want to go to the world of the living to find his family. If he does the latter of the two, then we will be able to capture him and bring him back here. Back to you, Aizen-sama!" Aizen nodded, approving their plan. He dismissed the lot of them. He turned his chair around, looking at the blank wall in front of him.

"Are you sure this would be the right thing to do? We might not know Kurosaki well, but don't you think he'll come without the Prince and Princess." Tousen asked him.

"At the moment I just want Ichigo back. I'll worry about the children later." Aizen replied at the ex-captain. Gin entered looking paler than what he had when he left in a hurry. "Are you feeling alright, Gin?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little ill." He replied. Gin sat down on his chair to the right of Aizen. He stood and came towards Gin.

"Let me try and ease your stomach a bit. That's okay with you, right?" he asked Gin, but left no time for the silver haired one to reply back. He put a hand on his abdomen assessing what was wrong.

"Oh!" Aizen said in surprise. He didn't expect to find what he found. "Can you walk?" He asked the silver haired male. He nodded slightly before standing up. He swayed by he regained his balance. Aizen steadied him and brought him to Szayel's quarters .

"Cheak him out. You might find something interesting. However I won't kill you yet!" Gin flinched when Aizen said the word kill. Aizen turned around and walked out. His reiatsu radiated anger.

"I'm so sorry, Gin-sama. I didn't know he would find out like this. I shouldn't have been careless. I couldn't always say to him that you were my test subject for the three month pregnancy." The pink haired guy apologized to the elder male. He came towards him and stroked Gin's silver hair.

"Don't worry about it! How far along am I?"

"How did you know?"

"Same symptoms as Ichigo." Gin replied. Szayel put a hand above him and poured his reiatsu into the silver haired guy. He smiled down at him. He closed the space between them, placing his lips on the older male's cheek.

"You're almost due. Do you want to know what it is?" the silver haired male nodded. Szayel had the ultra-sound machine ready. He turned it on and it started beeping quietly. "This will be a little cold, just hold." A picture on the machine showed a tiny being, growing inside of him. "It's a girl, and it looks like you could have her any minute now. She's full term!"

"I have two names. Which one do you like out of the two; Mai or Kaeda?" he asked

"They are both beautiful names but I like Kaeda better." The pink haired replied. He smiled at his lover. "And we can have her middle name as Mai. That way she gets both names." The scientist answered. "I love you, Gin-sama."

"I love you too, Szayel!" the two of the kissed each other. The room filled with sparks.

In soul society

Ichigo stood in the air enraged by the fact he could feel the distress of his children.

"Bankai!" he roared. He was surrounded by his black and red-outlined reiatsu. It cleared in a matter of seconds. His whole attire was replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with a red lining. The bottom flared out into ragged ends much to what Zangetsu himself wears. Red reiatsu surrounded the teen. He finally broke through the band that was placed on him. It was so strong that it disintegrated the trees and buildings nearby.

"Ah, Ah, Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhhh, Ahhhh, Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh" was all you could hear from him. There was nothing no one could do to calm him down. He became so enraged that the top half of his shihakusho blew off. A hole appeared in his chest as his black reiatsu surrounded him once again. It subsided quickly revealing the hollow-like creature in the place of the teen.

In this form, Ichigo has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist. There was also the hole that said hollow. It was smaller than his previous one, which was decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. There were also visible furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone ad stretching around his neck, and one on each of his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. The mask had involved a little bit. The new hollow mask and his face is shaped the same, it covers Ichigo's entire head and its markings are different, as it has four spike-shaped marks stretched. Two of the spiked-shaped markings stopped by the forehead and the other two stretched past his eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small markings resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their centre towards the tips.

This was no longer Ichigo. Ichigo was far beyond than the physical appearance.

In Seireitei

The captain of the 12th and 8th division turned their heads at the sheer force of the reiatsu that had just washed over them.

"That's Kurosaki-san reiatsu. There's anger and the intent to kill presences. What d'you think Kuchiki-taichou did to set the boy off like this?" The white haired captain asked his lazy friend.

"Beats me. D'you think we should go see what's happened?"

"Help me!" Kisuke's voice yelled out of nowhere.

"Maybe we should go!" the two captains stood up and followed the spiking and obviously strong reiatsu. They felt the spiritual pressure nearing so close to them. A lot more shinigami showed up to try and protect soul society from the boy.

"Oh what has he done to the poor kid?" Ukitake asked, already knowing the answer to the question he just asked, or so he though he knew. Byakuya's spiritual pressure joined the other shinigami's and captains.

"Byakuya, what have you done to the teen? You full well know that he just escaped a place where he was being tortured." The white haired captain asked him.

"I did nothing to him. I touched him to make him look at me. He slapped my hand away. I love the kid, Jūshirō. It hurt me when he did that." The noble answered him. Of course Byakuya would just tell anyone about his feelings for the boy. "Plus I wasn't the last one with him. So whatever set him off is Kisuke's fault."

The hollow flicked his sword slightly in the direction the captains were situated in. A Black Getsuga Tenshou came swirling its way across, trying to find its destination. He turned his back to the fallen shinigami to do the same to the ones behind him. Again he flicked his sword in their direction. Both times, he gave no warning. Without saying the incantation to the techniques it reduces the 'killing intent.' That didn't matter; it is as powerful as to when Ichigo first started using it. Once they were stunned by the attack, the hollow fled using sonido.

"That wasn't shunpo. That was faster than what I could do. It even surpassed the flash-step goddess, Yoruichi." Byakuya stated, rather shocked at the sheer speed of it. A lot of the other captains showed up to see what happened. Kenpachi was among the group, looking rather excited. Lieutenants showed up to aid their captains.

"What's going to here?" Hitsugaya-taichou asked the men in front of him.

"Kurosaki's lost control of himself. He's let his hollow take control of his body. I'm not sure if we're going to have to execute the boy." The raven haired man answered.

"So that over-whelming hollow-like spiritual pressure was the boys then?" the short captain asked, making sure that it was Ichigo Kurosaki. Kisuke came out of nowhere.

"You have to find him. He'll do something that he'll regret. Find him, for his sake and ours!" The five of them raced off in the direction the teen had fled in. Behind them followed four lieutenants.

"What do we do when we find Ichigo?" the redhead asked.

"Don't engage him, just watch what he does. It might help us understand what he's trying to do by reverting to that form. He'll regret hurting any of us when he turns back to his normal self." Kisuke answered him. "I don't want him using Cero on us. He'll end up killing us!"

"He can actually use a cero?" Rangiku asked

"Well of course! At the moment he is a hollow, it sort of makes sense that he can. Mind you, he can also use cero in his visored form too. Don't underestimate him; he's much more powerful than anyone thinks him to be. Please don't taunt him in the state he's in right now!" Kisuke replied. He knew how it felt, he was sore for days – even after healing. "Treat this situation with caution. Don't engage in attacking him."

The hollow was in sight. They stood a good distance away from him, just watching him. It looked like he was searching for something. Almost like a mother who has lost her child in a supermarket. Byakuya realised this after a few moments of silence.

"I know what he wants!" Byakuya informed the rest of the captains. "Find Starrk; tell him to bring the twins. I'll deal with the rest of the situation!" he told Kisuke. The blonde man nodded once before he disappeared.

"What d'you mean, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked. "Do you know something the rest of us don't!"

"I've realised something. Ukitake, what did you say to me when I first arrive here?" he asked the white haired captain.

"I asked you what you did to him as of certain circumstances!" he got a glare from Byakuya. "I also reminded you that he just escaped a place wher... Oh I see where you're going with this."

The raven haired man turned his back to the searching hollow, and turned to see the confused captains. "He thinks he's under Aizen's hypnosis. That's why he's in that form. He' trying to break it with the use of his hollow. He wants to get his children back and to keep them safe from their father." Byakuya explained the confusion to the rest of the bewilded captains. They realised his theory and all agreed that he was correct. A couple of minutes of silence passed before Kisuke returned with the silver haired infants. A second later, Starrk and Lilinette arrived – they had they chestnut haired infant. They saw the hollow only to realise that it was Ichigo.

"He has some power. It's stronger than ours, ne Starrk?" the small blonde arrancar asked the older man. He nodded looking too surprised to talk. Byakuya was handed the twins.

"Kurosaki!" Byakuya called out, stepping forward to make himself seen. "Here take them. You want the twins, don't you Kurosaki?" Before Byakuya could ever move towards the boy, he could see a cero being formed.

"Taichou, move out of the way!" Renji shouted, moving in front of his captain. The other lieutenants did the same and the captains attempted to fight back the cero that was being aimed at them.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade, Sōgyo no Kotowari" Ukitake called out. He released his zanpakutō. Once he completes the incantation, he grasps the single blade with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly and begins to form two blades, as the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall until all five present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the normal Zanpakutō and the cross guard now extends up the blade for about 15 cm. Up 25 cm from where the cross guard is, there is a 45 degree cut on the inside of the blade where a second blade is jutting back down and parallel to the main blade. With the edge of the blade facing inward instead of outward, the blade looks very artistic.

The cero was let free, going towards him. The sword absorbed the attack. Within a matter of seconds, the cero was fired back. Ichigo held out his hand and allowed the attack to be absorbed back into his body. As soon as he did, the noble was in front of him with the twins in hand. He looked down to see the distressed infants. The hollow took them out of his hands before fleeing once again.

"Good timing, taichou. I thought Ichigo was going to kill us for a second there!" Rukia stated. A scared expression was evident on her face. She was worried for him.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Rangiku asked the four captains.

"Beats me. He could be anywh…" Kyōraku started.

"He's gone back to the manor!" Byakuya interrupted the lazy captain.

"At least the anger and murderous intent in his spiritual pressure has calmed down!" said the small white haired captain. Sighing heavily, Byakuya flash-stepped away. As soon as he did, Jūshirō fell to the ground, entering a coughing fit.

"Captain you shouldn't even be up and about right now! Go home!" Rukia scolded her captain.

"Wakatta, Rukia-san!" he replied. He fled towards his barracks before Rukia could say anymore. The other captains that were present and the shinigami that had shown up; stayed to make sure that the damage was dealt with. Once the damaged was assessed and made sure nothing too serious had happened. There were no casualties either, so that wasn't a bad image of the Gotei 13. After everything was sorted out, all the captains and low ranking shinigami's and officers fled back to their own squads.

At the manor, Ichigo broke off the left horn. This reverted him back to his former self. The white skin turned tanned, the long hair turned short. The twins just giggled at the whole transformation that took place in front of them. It didn't scare them, but more amused them. They seemed to love the hollow side of their mother – seeing as they had hollow genes mixed in their erratic DNA. The boy collapsed to the floor, still holding the twins. He fell on top of them. The only way they would protect themselves from being crushed by the heavy teen was to raise their spiritual pressure to create a barrier. This shielded them from their mother.

Byakuya entered through the broken window. "That man will pay for this!" he muttered quietly to himself. He saw the hard time the twins were having and decided to move the teen to the bed. As soon as the boy was removed from them, the twin's barrier was removed. The twins crawled over to the noble. They beamed up at him, hoping he'd pick them up.

"Mama, kay?" Tensa asked the noble, pointing at his mother. He nodded in reply. How he loved being in the company of the twins. Apart from his sister and Ichigo (No one apart from Jūshirō knows about it. Well that's if you don't consider Senbonzakura as a proper person), he shows great affection towards the children. He knew they were a part of Ichigo; that thought made him happy even more. The only thing that saddened him about the children, including the one in the infirmary, was that they weren't his. They weren't his flesh and blood. He picked them both up and they started playing with his head piece.

"Do you want it?" he asked them. They babbled eagerly but incoherently. It was slightly unusual that they didn't speak properly. The noble took it as a reply. At least they got something to play with. He set them down on the bed, next to Ichigo. He took the kenseikan off and gave it to them. He'd never do this for anyone. It was quite a surprise. His hair fell down; it looked like it had grown longer. They started to crawl around, already having getting bored of the head piece. "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself. And you made me take that off so you could get bored with it, hey?" he directed the first part of it to the silver haired child, while the latter to the both of them. They just giggled at him. She then frowned at him, continuing to crawl to the edge of the bed. She toppled over the edge. The noble's eyes widened. Instead of crying he could hear laughter. He went to see what was so funny. Instead of landing on the floor, like any normal baby would have done, she had landed on the purple barrier she had created to save herself. Well at least they didn't use it to hurt anyone. "You know if you keep doing this, your mother will shout at me for not looking after you properly." He told her off playfully. Forgetting Tensa was in front of him, he moved forward causing him to topple over; copying his sister's actions. They both laughed. "Come here you two." Byakuya said, getting off the bed to play with them. They got a hold of his scarf and started to tug at it. "Stop that!" he told them off playfully. A sound erupted from the noble's throat, one that you thought was impossible from him. He laughed along with them, having as much fun as they were. The twins had ended up tackling him to the floor, crawling and climbing over him.

"That sound was amazing, Byakuya! And I must admit that you're good with kids. They like you a lot." Ichigo told him. He smiled, having forgotten what had just gone on. He was sitting up, just watching them.

"This isn't what you think it is!" the noble tried to defend himself.

"Don't worry Byakuya, I won't tell anyone about this. Well at least not until you're ready." He replied back to him. "I see this – my calling you by your first name – seems to excite you!" the orange-haired shinigami shuffled to the end of the bed. "Do you like me, Byakuya?" he asked him, deliberately putting emphasis on the older shinigami's name. A strangled sound escaped from the nobles lips.

"Don't do that Kurosaki!" there was a harsh hint when the captain said this.

"Oh, so you do like me then?" Ichigo was off the bed, taking hold of the twins. He took them to their cots. He then found his way back to the older shinigami. Ichigo sat on top of him. "I'll take your silence as a yes! Well you're in luck. I do to" he added, whispering in the noble's ear. 'What are you doing, Shiro?' _'Getting him for you. I know you show more affection for him than you show blondie.__' _Ichigo kissed him softly on the lips. After about 30 seconds, he pulled away. He heard the other whine slightly. "Don't be like that." He kissed him again, but this time for longer. It was gentle but fierce. Ichigo stopped just as the noble was getting into it. He stood up, getting off the noble, and walked towards the bed room door.

"Where are you going?" the raven haired man asked.

"Go away. I'm tired. I'll see you later on!" Ichigo replied with a hand pointing towards the corridor. "Go away, shoo!" he added, trying to usher the man out of the room. He shut the door after the elder man walked out. He walked over to the twins to try and put them to sleep. "Go to sleep, my darlings!" he kissed them before making his way to the bed. He got into the bed, making himself comfortable. He just stared up at the ceiling, just thinking. He didn't know when he fell off to sleep but it must have been at least an hour later, even though he was so tired.

Byakuya's POV

He kissed me, Ichigo kissed me. I let him know that I like him. What's wrong with me? Why did I do that? What the hell was I thinking? And why did I respond to him touch? Why did I moan? Was it really that enjoyable? Oh God, what's he going to think of me now?

'_Calm down, Byakuya-dono. He said that he likes you too!' _

'But it sounded too aggressive to be him. More like his hollow's personality'

'_Maybe so, but isn't Ichigo's hollow apart of him, like how I am apart of you?"_

'Yes but still!'

'_He will most likely forget about it. Don't worry about it Byakuya-dono' _I tried to forget about the eccentric orange-haired boy. Before I knew it, I was making my way to my office in my division.

"Taichou, are you okay?" Renji asked me. "It looks like you're about to kill someone for finding out something they shouldn't have." I glared at him. I wasn't going to let him know about my awkward situation regarding a certain boy.

Third person's POV

The unfamiliar, yet unmistakable reiatsu appeared throughout seireitei. It's been about a month and a half since they last showed up.

"Kurosaki-sama, come out of your hiding place. We have something you might be interested in. We have your family imprisoned in the world of the living. You either come with us or you go get them in the world of the living. Either way, Aizen-sama will get you back and either way your family will go free. You have twenty-four hours." The cold emotionless voice sounded throughout seireitei.

Ichigo awoke and looked towards the ceiling. He was shocked to hear them say they had his family. He should have requested guards for them. How could they do that to him? He looked to his right at his twins before jumping off the bed and grabbing them carefully in his arms. He masked both, his and their, reiatsu. He opened the door quietly, trying not to bring any attention to himself. "I'm sorry about this!" he whispered to them. He held them tight before flash-stepping to the fourth division. He couldn't see the deadly female captain anywhere. He found the small orange-haired child. He smiled before putting his famously present scowl back on. "You two, be good! Don't hurt you brother. Protect him, don't let anyone harm him." He placed them next to their brother. "I love you!" he wrote a quick note and addressed it to Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo kissed all three children. He put his hand to the cot and muttered incoherently. A black bubble appeared around them, before it faded into an invisible barrier. One only Byakuya was able to undo. He back away. He fled the room. Ichigo was entrusting the life of his kids on a guy he had barely known for two years.

Starrk appeared in the sixth division. He knocked on the door of the offices. "Come in!" he entered. He came face to face with the raven haired man.

"He's going to go get them isn't he?" he asked the captain. "We need to stop him. If goes back, he'll get caught. I didn't risk my existence for his to be captured. He'll be tortured far worse than what he was."

"Go find him. Stop him. I'll talk to sou-taichou. We'll block the senkaimon's. Don't let him leave seireitei."

"I will do!" the hollow went out of the office. "I won't let them take you!" we went back towards the manor. He went straight to Ichigo's room to see if he was there, although he already knew he had gone. He didn't want to fight his superior. "Lilinette, come here!" he called out. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on him." He added when the young female appeared.

"I got bored. I only went for a few seconds. I didn't realize he went. And you can't expect me to go up against Ichigo-sama, he'd kill me." She whined.

"We have to find him. Even if it means hurting him." His monotone voice sounded serious. Lilinette grunted in reply. She knew the older was right thought, but she didn't want to believe him. "Split up, we'll find him quicker this way. You know what to do if you find him, right?" she nodded.

"Be careful, Starrk. If you die, then so do I." they exited the front door and split, gong in different directions.

Byakuya entered the first division. He found his way to the captain's quarters. He knocked on the screen once. "Enter." The old captain said. The captain of the sixth division entered the huge captain's barracks.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is going to try and go to the world of the living to find his family. The other captains are out looking for him." The heard a high-pitched scream. "Well it looks like they've found him, what do we do?"

"Find Kisuke Urahara. Tell him to do something about a barricading kido. One that the boy can't breaking free from." The old man said, not opening his eyes. "Don't let him escape. He's too valuable to him lose him at such a late stage."

"I understand, Sou-taichou." Byakuya turned to leave the massive area.

"You should find him at the twelfth division." The raven haired man turned his head to face his commander. "Now go, you don't want to lose him, do you?" Byakuya was shocked to hear him say that. He left immediately. He flashed stepped to save time. "Kisuke Urahara!" Byakuya called out.

"Ah the stotic noble. What brings you here?" the blonde man asked.

"Sou-taichou told me to see you about creating a barricading kido, for Ichigo."

"Ah that shouldn't be a problem. Should take an hour tops." The blonde haired shinigami turned away from the noble's hard stare. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Go on then."

"D'you like the boy?" Kisuke asked, not sure whether he wanted to know the answer anymore.

"Do you?" he asked back. The was an uncomfortable silence after the question was returned.

"We'll say it together, seeing as on one is saying anything." The noble nodded in agreement. The blonde started counting on his fingers.

"Yes!" they both said in unison as the third finger went up. They looked at each other with slight shock. Okay, it wasn't really that much of a secret – no matter how much they tried to hide it. The only one who didn't pick up on it was Ichigo, he was so oblivious to certain subjects. This just happened to be one of them.

"Ichigo knows about my feelings, and you know how he responded to the two of us earlier."

"Yes I do know how he responded, but he kissed me a couple hours before that announcement about the capture of his family."

Kisuke didn't know what to reply with, so he came out with the first thing that popped into his mind. "Well, may the best man win!"

"Bring it on!" They were fighting like school kids over something stupid – like a small shiny new toy or a bundle of money. They were being immature school kids who were bound to get into trouble. At this point in time, both men failed to see Ichigo as a person. At the moment he was just an object, a prize to be won.


	5. AN

Hello guys,

I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but I don't know where I was initially going with this. I don't really want to take it down or anything so I've decided to put it up for adoption.

I have a bit of information to go with this if you would like it as well, as well as another scene for a future chapter, though it could pass off as a chapter in itself.

If you are interested then please message me with what you want to do to this story, where you want it to go, what you plan with it. I would also like to see your style of writing.

Now it was either that or I co-write it with someone else. If you are interested in this instead of taking over message me as well.

Well I think that's it really.

I am sorry guys.

-Kurokarin


End file.
